Impossible Possibility
by saerusa
Summary: Hinata, 21 tahun. Jatuh cinta pada animanga, bekerja di bagian keuangan Kodansha. Baru sadar ponselnya hilang setelah saudaranya harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Gaara, 25 tahun. Ambassador Jepang—kepergok memainkan ponsel Hinata yang dibilang norak oleh Kiba. Baik Hinata maupun Gaara tidak ada yang amnesia. Jadi kenapa bisa ponselnya ada di tangan tuan terhormat Gaara? GaaHina AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible Possibility**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story (c) Me**

**No copycat please. Standard warning applied. **

**Kalimat nggak baku, possibly OOC. :')**

.

.

.

* * *

Harusnya, pagi hari di kediaman Hyuuga, seorang Neji sudah siap-siap berangkat ke kantor, bahkan sebelumnya sudah membantu Hinata untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Atau setidaknya, Neji sibuk membangunkan Hanabi yang memilih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Bukan seperti ini, bahkan Hanabi sudah berangkat ke sekolah bersama Hiashi, dan pintu kamar Neji masih tertutup rapat.

Hinata jelas saja keheranan. Karena sudah mengetuk pintu kamar berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawabannya, gadis itu segera memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Neji.

Tirai yang masih tertutup. Udara lembap membuat pengap seisi kamar. Dengan cepat Hinata mengikat tirai dan membuka jendela kamar Neji lebar-lebar. Sinar matahari yang masuk, memperjelas keadaan di dalam kamar yang rapi untuk ukuran laki-laki pada umumnya.

"Nii-san, bangun," kata Hinata pelan-pelan, mengguncang tubuh Neji yang berbalut selimut tebal, "Bangun, Nii-san, sudah jam delapan,"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab satu patah kata pun apalagi bergerak. Takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Hinata menarik selimut tebal itu perlahan dan menemukan Neji yang masih tertidur dengan keringat yang membasahi kaus putihnya.

Telapak tangan Hinata ditempelkan di kening Neji. Rasanya seperti menempelkan tangan ke panci yang digunakan untuk merebus sup ayam. Neji tidak baik-baik saja. Badan Neji menggigil, keringatnya semakin membasahi kausnya.

"Ukh," Neji mengigau, "Hi..Hinata," igaunya lagi.

Buru-buru Hinata keluar, mengisi wadah dengan air hangat dan mencoba mengompres dahi Neji. Termometer yang ditempelkan di tubuh Neji menunjukkan suhu yang tinggi; 40 derajat celsius. Hinata sadar ini bukan demam biasa, dia mengukur denyut nadi Neji yang lebih lambat dari ukuran normal. Tangan pria itu juga gemetar.

Hanabi sudah berangkat bersama Ayahnya, siapa lagi yang bisa diminta bantuan?

Tas cangklong andalannya sudah terbuka, mejanya juga sudah berantakan, tapi ponselnya tidak ditemukan juga. Hinata bolak-balik ke dapur mencari ponselnya. Tapi benda yang dicari masih saja bersembunyi dari penglihatannya. Hinata menguncir kuda rambutnya berharap ponselnya ditemukan di bawah bantal sofa, namun hasilnya tetap tidak ada.

Sadar menghabiskan waktu, Hinata menekan nomor rumah sakit yang menempel di dinding. Dengan mengandakan telepon rumah, Hinata mencoba menghubungi rumah sakit Tokyo. Suara bising rumah sakit benar-benar membuat Hinata tambah panik sendiri.

Di seberang sana, suara wanita menyapa Hinata dengan tenang. Menanyakan apa yang bisa ia bantu, justru membuat Hinata jadi panik mendengar Neji dari dalam kamar mengingau tidak jelas.

"Ukh," Hinata mengontrol nadanya, "Saya butuh ambulans segera untuk dikirim ke distrik Nagano, Azayaka kluster nomor 17 atas nama Hinata Hyuuga,"

Sementara menunggu ambulans datang, Hinata mencoba mengganti kaus Neji yang benar-benar basah. Pertama-tama mengikat rambut panjang Kakaknya itu agar tidak merepotkan petugas yang datang, lalu mengganti kausnya dengan baju lengan panjang yang cukup sejuk.

Gadis itu masih setia mengompres dahi Neji hingga terdengar suara ambulans di depan rumah. Menuruni tangga rumah dengan cepat dan membuka pintu, membiarkan beberapa petugas dari rumah sakit membawa Neji masuk ke dalam ambulans.

.

.

.

"Apa Nii-san terserang tipus?"

Dokter dengan nama pengenal Shizune itu mengangguk. Neji langsung masuk ke Unit Gawat Darurat, Hinata yang masih diselimuti rasa cemas berlebihan menunggu diluar dan langsung berdiri begitu dokter yang memeriksa keluar dari ruangan Neji.

"Ya, Hyuuga-san terserang tipus minggu kedua,"

Berarti Neji sudah memaksakan dirinya menahan semuanya, pikir Hinata. Prediksi Hinata jika Neji terserang tipus seratus persen benar. Neji terlalu kelelahan.

"Kira-kira sembuhnya berapa lama, Dokter?"

"Sekitar empat minggu, memang cukup lama, karena pasien juga mengalami stres berat dan nyaris terkena komplikasi kardiovaskuler..."

Astaga, Neji akhir-akhir ini menang sedang sibuk-sibuknya hingga jarang makan. Meskipun Ayahnya sudah menyuruh Neji untuk istirahat, Kakaknya itu keras kepala dan malah terus berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Ah..." Hinata jadi khawatir, "Tapi tidak akan ada hal serius yang terjadi pada Nii-san, 'kan Dokter?"

Shizune mengeleng, menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata, "Tenang saja,"

Yang penting sekarang Neji sudah cukup aman terbaring di bawah pengawasan Dokter Shizune. Mengecup pipi si kakak, lalu Hinata turun lagi, mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat menuju meja administrasi. Setelah membayar biaya yang diperlukan untuk perawatan Neji, Hinata segera pulang ke rumah.

"Hinata, kamu ada dimana? Jangan bilang kau mematikan ponselmu lalu melupakan acara hari ini!" baru saja Hinata melepas sepatunya dan mengangkat telepon rumah yang terus berdering, Hinata sudah disembur oelh suara kasar dari seberang.

Hinata menjauhkan gagang telepon rumahnya sebentar, lalu mendekatkan telepon lagi ke telinganya.

"Ponselku hilang, Bos, gomen,"

"Kiba juga sama saja! Cepat berangkat! Ini tawaran besar Hinata, Kodansha akan memperluas ekspornya dengan ini!" katanya lagi.

"Baik, saya akan segera berangkat," Hinata padahal masih capek, baru balik dari rumah sakit dan sekarang harus ke kantor.

"Awas kalau telat! Nanti manga yang kau pesan akan aku alihkan ke orang lain,"

"I-iya!"

.

.

.

Hinata, dua puluh satu tahun, pekerja tetap di Kodansha, ltd. Gadis yang cinta berat dengan anime dan manga produk dalam negeri, memutuskan melamar di tempat dimana dia bisa memuaskan hobinya. Kodansha sendiri adalah salah satu penerbit manga yang besar di Jepang sekaligus studio ternama yang menaungi pembuatan anime yang laris di pasaran.

Berhubung dia semasa kuliah terpaksa mengambil manajemen ekonomi karena Hanabi dulu iseng mengisi formulir yang tidak diberikan dua kali, akhirnya Hinata mengambl bagian audit di Kodansha.

Bagi Hinata, bukan masalah pekerjaan apa yang dia ambil. Yang penting dia bisa membeli manga sambil menghasilkan uang. Dengan begini dia tidak perlu meminta uang tambahan pada Kakaknya.

"Sorry! Tadi Kak Hana malah menyuruhku memandikan Akamaru dulu!"

Kiba, dua puluh satu tahun, rekan kerja Hinata di Kodansha. Motivasi melamar kerja karena dia ingin belajar menjadi mangaka yang baik agar bisa menerbitkan manganya sendiri. Tidak ada hubungan dengan pekerjaan yang ia ambil—sama dengan Hinata—yaitu bagian keuangan.

"Bukan masalah, Kiba-kun... ayo cepetan nanti ada Bos..."

Masih dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan, Kiba langsung menengokkan kepalanya begitu menyadari si Bos—Sai Himura, dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, memberikan sebuah senyuman mengerikan untuk keduanya.

Hari ini, Kodansha menerima sebuah undangan untuk memenuhi acara dari kedutaan Inggris sebagai salah satu penerbit manga besar yang merupakan salah satu perusahaan penting Jepang dikenal di berbagai negara. Kedutaan Jepang berniat menginvasikan kebudayaan mereka dengan berbagai macam cara salah satunya; mengeksporkan manga besar-besaran tanpa biaya pajak yang besar. Maka dari itu, kepercayaan besar dari Perdana Menteri langsung memilih Kodansha yang sudah terjamin kualitas kerjanya.

Dan Kodansha sendiri mengutus Hinata dan Kiba untuk memenuhi panggilan tersebut. Menurut Sai, orang yang bekerja di bagian keuangan adalah orang yang tepat untuk acara tersebut. Lagipula hanya Kiba dan Hinata yang jamnya kosong (jelas karena mereka berdua rajin dan berusaha meluangkan waktu sebayak-banyaknya agar bisa membaca manga)

"Kenapa masih ada disini?" tanda bahaya siaga satu. Kiba masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, mengecek apakah ada barang yang tertinggal.

"Hinata, tadi aku sms kamu kok ngga ada status delivered?" ah, Kiba pura-pura tidak mendengar tanda bahaya dari Sai.

"Ponselku hilang," kata Hinata pelan-pelan, takut melihat ke belakang. Hinata akhirnya punya sedikit waktu untuk menangisi ponselnya yang hilang. Kiba buru-buru mengangsurkan saputangannya. Jangan sampai wajah Hinata bersimbah airmata dan dilihat si Bos. Bisa-bisa semua orang jadi salah paham.

"Padahal udah digantungin hiasan norak, masih saja hilang?" Kiba memasang wajah heran dan menatap tidak percaya.

"Kalian malah ngobrol ya..."

Keduanya bergidik ngeri mendengar Sai yang sudah menyebar aura negatif. Hinata sebenarnya masih pingin nangis. Tapi nanti saja nangisnya dilanjut di dalam taksi.

Begitu melihat ada taksi biru yang melintas dan terlihat kosong, buru-buru Hinata melambaikan tangannya dan setengah berteriak menyetop si sopir supaya menghentikan mobilnya.

Kiba berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil membetulkan ikatan tas yang malah melilit tubuhnya. Hinata yang agak sebal dengan cepat membukakan pintu taksi, mendorong Kiba ke dalam, Hinata masuk dan segera menutup pintu taksinya. Tidak lupa pamit dulu pada Bos besar mereka.

"Tolong Pak, antar kami ke Gonzou district, Yosen Hotel,"

.

.

.

"Untunglah masih ada 15 menit lagi," Kiba melap sebentar dahinya yang berkeringat dengan saputangan lalu mengembuskan napas lega. Taksi sudah pergi, dompet Kiba yang menjadi korban. Hinata merapikan blazer hitam yang ia kenakan. Memastikan bahwa matanya tidak sembap setelah mengaca di layar ponsel Kiba. Nanti pulang dia harus membongkar seisi rumah demi ponselnya. Sekarang dia harus fokus pada tugasnya!

Yosen Hotel, dipilih karena nuansa yang ditawarkan khas Jepang dengan sedikit sentuhan modern. Tanpa meninggalkan kesan antik dan alami, Yosen berhasil menciptakan kesan yang kuat bagi orang-orang asing yang ingin mengenal Jepang dari dekat.

Bermodalkan petunjuk dari Sai yang terbatas, Kiba dan Hinata masuk ke dalam lift dan naik ke lantai delapan. Acaranya akan dimulai disana. Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan membebaskan keduanya dari udara dingin yang pengap, musik klasik dan aroma makanan menyambut Kiba dan Hinata.

Keduanya yang mendadak grogi karena hampir sebagian besar isi ruangan adalah orang asing berambut pirang dan berkulit bintik-bintik kemerahan, Kiba segera mencari nomor meja yang disiapkan untuk perwakilan dari Kodansha.

Posisinya di tengah-tengah. Meja bundar yang hanya bisa diisi oleh dua orang ditutupi oleh selembar kain berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan manik-manik di setiap sisinya. Diatas meja terdapat vas berisi serumpun mawar merah. Ada dua cangkir kosong dan peralatan makan yang masih terbalik.

Lampu-lampu ruangan mendadak redup, seperti di bioskop saat akan memutarkan film, dan dari balik tirai merah di panggung sana, sosok seseroang muncul dan mengenalkan diri. Hinata bisa mengingat namanya, Yakumo Nibi. Orangnya cantik sekali, bibirnya basah oleh lipstik berwarna merah.

"_Thanks for your attention, ladies and gentlemen_," si pembawa acara mengetuk sebentar mikrofonnya, "_And thanks for your attedance in the order of the day,_"

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ballroom hotel, membuat Hinata dan Kiba merasa benar-benar salah tempat. Dengan kikuk sekaligus gugup, mereka ikut bertepuk tangan dengan senyum yang kaku. Banyak sekali orang asing disini. Kiba dan Hinata berdoa di dalam hati agar orang Inggris tersebut tidak bertanya pada mereka.

Masalahnya ya, itu tadi. Keduanya seperti orang bodoh kalau dipaksa berbicara bahasa Inggris.

Karena suasananya benar-benar riuh, Hinata bisa berbisik pada Kiba tanpa takut tercuri dengar oleh yang lain,

"Kiba-kun, aku nggak ngerti apa yang mereka bicarakan," nada suara masih terkontrol, "Kayaknya kita salah deh dateng ke acara ini,"

Kiba mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sai sudah salah memilih mereka berdua untuk datang ke acara ini. Kenapa tidak Naruto dan Ino yang jelas-jelas blasteran, dan pastinya bisa bahasa Inggris. Boleh jadi kemampuan Kiba dan Hinata membuat laporan keuangan diatas rata-rata, tapi bahasa Inggris mereka dibawah rata-rata.

"Aku juga sama, Hinata, nggak ngerti," jeda sebentar, Kiba celingak-celinguk, "banget..."

Keduanya berusaha memahami kalimat Yakumo yang diucapkan dalam bahasa asing sebisa mereka. Sayang sekali, Hinata hanya mengerti sebagian kecil dari rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan. Lebih parah lagi Kiba yang hanya mengerti '_Good morning_,', '_Ladies and gentleman_,' dan '_I'm very happy_,'

"_That's it, and here we go to the constituent part_," Yakumo selesai dengan tugasnya sebagai pembuka acara, "Mari kita perkenalkan terlebih dahulu Ambassador dari Jepang,"

Kiba dan Hinata bersyukur dalam hati, Yakumo akhirnya berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang.

"Silakan maju, tuan Sabaku," tirai merah di belakang Yakumo terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria dengan jas hitam maju ke depan.

Beruntung, Hinata dan Kiba tepat duduk di meja paling tengah, sehingga, penampilan pria di atas podium terlihat jelas. Saking tegangnya, Hinata meremas rok hitam yang ia kenakan dan menggigit bibirnya.

Orang yang maju itu membuat Hinata mengingat kembali karakter favoritnya yang ada di manga-manga. Pria ini terlihat keren dengan lingkar hitam di kedua matanya, meskipun dia tak punya alis...

Tapi ganteng banget...

Hinata sudah merasa pusing. Sudah tidak kuat lagi. Pokoknya pemuda yang kata si pembawa acara adalah Ambassador Jepang yang ditempatkan di Inggris yang rambutnya warna merah sudah membuat Hinata merasa pusing.

"_Okay_," suaranya seksi dengan sedikit tambahan aksen Inggris yang berat, "Perkenalkan nama saya, Gaara Sabaku,"

Oke, Hinata jadi tambah pusing waktu tahu nama pria bertato itu adalah Gaara Sabaku. Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan kembali memenuhi ruangan, pria itu tersenyum, melempar pandangan tajam pada seluruh audien yang hadir.

"Hinata kuatkan dirimu!" bisik Kiba penuh penekanan begitu menyadari Hinata yang sudah setengah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dalam rangka mempererat hubungan antara Jepang dan Inggris, perwakilan diplomatik Jepang berniat memperkenalkan kebudayaan negara pada salah satu rekan baik negara kita, Inggris,"

"Maka dari itu, kami mengundang Tuan dan Nyonya sekalian untuk ikut berpartisipasi menyukseskan tujuan kita," Gaara memperlihatkan senyuman seksinya—membuat Hinata teringat pada tokoh seme di komik sho-ai yang terakhir ia baca-"Mohon kerjasamanya, terimakasih,"

Dan acara itu diakhiri oleh penandatanganan kontrak kerja dari setiap perusahaan yang diundang untuk menyukseskan program di epalai langsung oleh Perdana Menteri.

.

.

.

"Hinata, aku tahu kamu tidak baik-baik saja," pernyataan yang tepat, "Baiklah kita ke restoran terdekat dulu saja ya?" dan Kiba menawari sebuah solusi tepat. Bersahabat dengan Hinata membuat Kiba hapal dengan tabiat gadis itu. Jika Hinata pusing, tidak perlu repot membawanya ke dokter atau memberi obat. Cukup diberi makan sampai kenyang, pusingnya langsung hilang.

Hinata yang masih dalam fase terpesona setelah melihat perwujudan nyata dari cowok anime yang sering diidamkannya mengangguk patuh.

Keduanya harus melewati kerumunan orang Inggris dengan tubuh yang tinggi-tinggi dan aura penindas yang kuat. Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan fantasi dan rasa pusingnya sempat melihat Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Langkah kakinya benar-benar berhenti, membuat Kiba harus menengokkan kepala ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata yang mematung seolah-olah melihat sesuatu yang ajaib.

Gaara Sabaku. Tidak, tidak, Kiba tahu Hinata bukan melihat ke subjeknya. Hinata melihat ponsel yang dikeluarkan Gaara dari saku celana hitamnya yang rapi. Kiba ikut-ikutan seperti Hinata, diam tegak berdiri tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tidak salah lagi. Membenarkan letak kacamatanya, Hinata menyipitkan mata, memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ponsel itu digantungi boneka pompompurin, huruf 'H' dengan gliter, lalu lonceng kecil dengan pita yang banyak, kepala Zero dari anime Vampire Knight yang ikut-ikutan tergantung, terlebih lagi casing ponsel yang bergambar senyum lima jari Kise Ryota dari Kuroko no Basuke...

Itu ponsel Hinata yang hilang! Gaara mengeluarkannya, lalu memainkan ponsel itu seolah bahwa itu memang benda miliknya.

Kalau Gaara adalah roti selai stroberi, pastinya dia sudah digigit-gigit dengan kasar oleh Hinata. Kalau Gaara adalah daging ayam berlumur saus tomat pasti sudah berakhir di perut Kiba.

Demi apapun, penilaian Kiba tentang Gaara hancur sudah. Lelaki macam apa yang menggantungi ponselnya dengan hiasan norak macam itu—terlebih lagi persis dengan hiasan dari ponsel Hinata yang hilang?

Hinata yang tadinya pusing, seketika langsung semangat kembali. Kesampingkan dulu fakta bahwa Gaara ganteng dan seksinya kebangetan, ponselnya yang hilang ada di tangan Ambassador Jepang!

"Hinata, sadar deh. Nggak mungkin diplomat terhormat macam dia nyuri ponsel kamu deh," Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabat karibnya yang masih saja menatap Gaara tidak percaya.

Iya, sih. Kiba memang benar. Lagipula ini 'kan pertemuan pertama mereka. Lalu bagaimana bisa ponselnya ada di tangan Gaara... Helaan napas terdengar dari Hinata. Si pemuda Inuzuka melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang dalam fase galau berat. Kiba tahu benar, gantungan dan casing ponsel itu didapat Hinata dengan perjuangan, uang dan pengorbanan waktu secara total.

Sadar Hinata tidak ada di sebelahnya melainkan sudah berjalan ke arah Gaara, membuat Kiba diserang panik mendadak. Rasanya seperti membiarkan peliharaan yang kau sayangi berjalan ke kandang singa karena mainan favorit peliharaanmu itu diambil oleh sang singa.

Hinata memberanikan diri berbicara, dan sekarang ia berada di hadapan Gaara. Demi boneka pompompurin senilai 88 yen, demi huruf 'H' glitter buatan Hanabi waktu masih imut-imut, demi lonceng kecil yang dia dapatkan dari kuil di Nagasaki, demi kepala Zero yang limited edition dan demi casing Kise yang seharga 199 yen dan harus mengantre seharian penuh... Hinata harus mendapatkan ponselnya kembali!

"Per-permisi," Oke, pria ini benar-benar tampan dan membuat Hinata lagi-lagi pusing, "Maaf jika ini tidak sopan, tapi ponsel yang Anda pegang sangat mirip dengan ponselku yang hilang,"

Hening sejenak, di belakang Hinata, Kiba sudah memanjatkan doa agar semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan.

"Oh?" Gaara mengangkat ponsel itu, menggoyangkannya, sehingga suara gemerincing bel itu terdengar begitu menggelikan. "Ini?"

Hinata mengangguk malu, baru pertama kali dia merasa menyesal dan akan mempertimbangkan usulan Kiba untuk mencopot hiasan norak tersebut. Ya, lalu menggantung barang-barang tersebut di flashdisknya saja.

Gaara terkekeh pelan, menertawakan seorang gadis berponi rata dengan berani mengakui ponsel yang digenggamnya adalah miliknya. Berani juga dia.

"Tapi ini adalah ponselku, Nona," Gaara menggoyangkan lagi ponselnya di depan Hinata. Menggoda Hinata yang masih menatap tidak terima senyuman Kise tertutup oleh jari-jari Gaara yang panjang.

"Mungkin ini pertama kali saya melihat Anda," kata Hinata, oh Tuhan, tolong kembalikan kepala Zero ke tanganku, doanya dalam hati, "Tapi ini benar-benar ponselku,"

Gaara mengangguk mengiyakan bahwa ini memang benar pertemuan mereka.

"Bukti apa yang kau punya untuk memastikan bahwa ini adalah ponsel ini milikmu, Nona?"

Yang benar saja...

Orang ini benar-benar menguji kesabaran Hinata! Demi gantungan lucunya, demi semuanya, demi foto-foto alay yang ada di galerinya, demi rahasia yang tersimpan di notesnya, Hinata akan mendapatkan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

Meskipun rintangannya bukan main-main, Ambassador Jepang, Gaara Sabaku!

Peduli amat dah...

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: dibaca bentar ya. Karena kelamaan mendem di lappy, mending di publish deh. Itung-itung buat ngisi waktu luang. Sekaligus nambah koleksi fict saya yang pairing GaaraxHinata KYAAAAKYAAAA~~~ Bagi yang nungguin lmub, tunggu sebentar ya, tinggal di edit doang kok ^_^

Review please thanks ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible Possibility**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**this story of course belong to me. no copycat ok.**

**possibly ooc :')**

* * *

Ada beberapa kemungkinan yang tidak mungkin perihal diplomat yang terhormat dan ponselnya yang secara ajaib bisa ada di tangan pria berambut merah tersebut.

Otaknya berputar, ditambah rasa heran yang begitu menjadi-jadi, hasilnya kinerja otak Hinata menghasilkan pikiran yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi tampang Gaara yang masih seratus persen ganteng terus-terusan menatapnya jail.

Hinata punya beberapa tebakan yang tidak mungkin untuk kronologi tentang ponsel tercinta.

Dimulai dari yang paling tidak mungkin, Gaara mencuri ponselnya. Skenario yang paling masuk akal namun sekali lagi disebutkan tidak mungkin; ketika Hinata ada di Kodansha, tasnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan ponselnya yang siap untuk diambil oleh siapapun. Hinata tidak menyadarinya, bergegas ke toilet, Gaara yang sedang melakukan kunjungan kerja melihat ponsel yang tak bertuan dan mengambilnya tanpa alasan dan beban.

Oke, Hinata tahu itu benar-benar tidak mungkin.

Yang kedua, gantungan huruf 'H' berglitter itu jatuh saat Hinata sedang berjalan-jalan, lalu diambil oleh Gaara yang kebetulan butuh gantungan untuk ponselnya supaya terlihat lebih mencolok.

Ah, pikiran Hinata semakin tidak jelas. Kiba semakin khusyu berdoa untuk keselamatan sahabatnya.

"Oke," Gaara hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, "Besok kita bertemu di cafetaria dekat Kodansha pukul sebelas, nona..." bibir Gaara semakin terangkat, "Hinata Hyuuga,"

Oh sebelum Hinata sempat berkata apa-apa, pria itu sudah pergi dengan kerumunan orang berkulit bintik-bintik merah itu. Seperti alien dari galaksi lain, dengan penampilannya yang oh, _so impressive_, Gaara berhasil mencuri perhatian gadis yang kurang cepat dalam berpikir seperti Hinata.

Kiba menyarankan beli ponsel baru saja daripada berhubungan dengan orang seperti Gaara. Katanya orang seperti dia hanya akan mempersulit masalah inti. Hinata maunya juga seperti itu.

Tapi, isi di dalam internal storage tidak akan pernah bisa dibeli oleh apapun.

Hinata harusny, harusnya heran kenapa Gaara bisa tahu namanya.

.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan, Neji-nii sakit apa?" Hanabi berdiri menyambut Hinata yang baru pulang dengan berkacak pinggang. Si bungsu yang lebih trendi memamerkan potongan rambutnya yang baru. Seragam sekolahnya belum diganti, padahal sudah lewat tiga jam dia ada di rumah.

"Oh, tadi aku sudah mengantarnya ke rumah sakit," kata Hinata mendadak merasa bersalah pada Neji karena lupa menjenguknya, "Dia terkena tipus parah,"

Tumben sekali Hanabi peduli dengan Neji, pikir Hinata. Biasanya Hanabi mencibir jika Neji menasehatinya baik-baik. Sepatu cokelat Hinata sudah tersimpan rapi di sebelah sepatu kerja Neji. Mungkin besok dia akan menjenguk kakaknya dan membawakan buah-buahan. Hiashi sudah tahu keponakannya pingsan lewat pesan singkat dari Hanabi yang dapat email dari kantor Hinata.

"Oh syukurlah," Hanabi menghela napas lega dan bersenandung bahagia.

"Hanabi!" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya melihat sikap si adik.

"Ponsel Nee-chan kemana? Kemarin aku beberapa kali mengirimimu sms tapi tidak ada balasan," kemampuan Hanabi mengalihkan topik sebenarnya rendah, namun sifat Hinata yang lemot selalu membuat kemampuannya menjadi hebat.

"Ponsel Nee-chan hilang," Benar saja, Hinata lupa tadi Hanabi malah bersyukur Neji kena tipus, "Tapi Nee-chan menemukan ponsel Nee-chan diambil oleh diplomat Jepang yang baru saja Nee-chan temui,"

Mata Hanabi memicing.

"Oh ya? Kebetulan sekali, tuh," celetuk Hanabi ganjen, "Ganteng nggak orangnya?" Hanabi santai dan langsung menguyah wafer rolls sambil membuka majalah fashion yang baru dibeli. Sweter rajut yang sedang marak ternyata memang lucu untuk dikenakan gadis seumurannya.

Hinata mengakuinya dengan mengangguk kaku sekaligus malu-malu. Hanabi langsung menegakkan punggung. Jarang sekali Hinata bilang ada orang yang ganteng. Kebanyakan dicekoki pria tampan dari animanga membuat standar ketampanan Hinata diam-diam melesat terlalu tinggi.

Makanya, jika Hinata bilang ganteng, bisa dipastikan orangnya memang benar-benar mempunyai wajah yang rupawan. Minimal kulitnya putih, tinggi dan punya sesuatu yang menarik dan bisa dibanggakan.

Antena imajiner muncul di kepala Hanabi.

"Ponselnya dikembalikan nggak?" Hanabi balik lagi ke masalah inti. Si bungsu ini sedikit tidak terima gantungan yang ia buat susah payah untuk Nee-chan tercinta hilang begitu saja. Majalahnya jadi terabaikan, melihat si Kakak yang sedang melepas stoking hitamnya.

"Belum. Dia malah membuat janji makan siang denganku di kafetaria dekat kantorku,"

Wah, Hanabi antara sirik, kagum dan merasa terharu. Sirik, karena orangnya ganteng (padahal belum pernah lihat), kagum, yaa Kakaknya itu masih terlihat datar-datar saja (beda dengannya yang kalau ada orang ganteng langsung berbinar-binar), terharu karena Hinata belum pernah menjalin hubungan amara dalam konteks serius.

"Ikut saja, Nee-chan," Hanabi nyengir bentar, "Ganteng, diplomat, ngajak Nee-chan kencan pula,"

"Mumpung Neji-nii ada di rumah sakit tuh," Hanabi menggigit wafer rollsnya keras-keras, "Biasanya Nii-san selalu memarahi teman Ne-chan yang mengajak kencan,"

Oh, pantesan. Ternyata sifat Neji yang sister complex cukup mengekang kebebasan Hanabi yang kadang melewati batas. Iya, Neji selalu bersikapp galak jika ada laki-laki yang berniat mendekati kedua adik yang disayangnya setengah hidup.

.

.

.

"Ukh," Hinata jadi gugup sendiri, "Tak kusangka Anda benar-benar datang,"

Hinata memohon pada Kiba dengan tatapan _puppy face_ andalannya, supaya lebih cepat mengerjakan tugas dari si bos yang punya senyum mengerikan. Sebagai gantinya, Hinata memberi pinjam satu set manga jadul yang dari dulu Kiba cari-cari—Saint Seiya.

Kiba mengembuskan napas puas, Hinata buru-buru turun ke bawah menggunakan lift.

Dan sekarang, masih dengan baju kerjanya yang kelonggaran, Hinata berdiri terpana melihat Gaara yang melambaikan tangan di meja yang berbatasan dengan dinding kaca restoran.

"Kamu memang gadis yang menarik," kata Gaara pelan, terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Seperti biasa, pipi Hinata bersemu. Gaara terlihat lebih nyaman dengan _cardigan _merah marun yang kontras dengan kulitnya.

Jelas saja, penampilan Gaara disini jauh, jauh, jauh lebih menarik.

"Maaf, bisakah Anda mengembalikan ponsel milik saya secepatnya?" sifatnya sebagai keturunan Hyuuga yang mendapat didikan keras dari si Ayah cukup membuat Hinata langsung ke inti permasalahan tanpa berbasa-basi.

Oh iya, bukankah bekerja di departemen luar negeri sebagai ambassador punya jadwal padat yang tak bisa diganggu gugat?

Gaara menyeringai jail. Masih dengan tangan yang menopang dagu, dia menikmati paket lengkap ekspresi Hinata dalam waktu dua menit.

"Oke, aku memang mengambil ponsel ini darimu,"

Hah. Heh. Hoh.

Hinata bengong.

Mata Gaara memicing. Dia perlu cara lain untuk menggoda si Nona kaku yang satu ini. Hinata punya banyak sisi menggemaskan dalam dirinya yang tertutup, dan Gaara bisa tahu dalam sekali lihat.

"M-mengambil?"

Anggukan Gaara membuat Hinata semakin tidak percaya. Skenario paling tidak mungkin di dunia justru terjadi di hadapan matanya. Jadi yang kemarin itu hanya cara Gaara mendapatkan waktu untuk hal seperti ini?

"Oke, akulah yang mengambil ponselmu,"

Pengakuan terlarang dari orang yang didaulat paling tampan oleh Hinata sendiri seumur hidupnya.

Jadi... ini Hinata yang lambat apa memang Gaara yang jail...

"Oh," bukannya marah, menjerit atau apa, Hinata malah jadi lemas sendiri. Pikirannya yang aneh-aneh sekarang menjadi kenyataan.

"Tolong ceritakan kronologinya," Hinata masih setia menempelkan bibirnya dengan ujung sedotan, masih tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang barusan ia dengar.

Gaara yang ngambil? Untuk apa? Keterlaluan... Tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya?

Gaara menggumam sebentar, menertawakan muka Hinata yang tidak ada bedanya dengan anak TK yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Gumaman terdengar dari arah Gaara. Para itu memanggil pelayan yang kebetulan lewat, memesan makan siang yang cukup banyak untuk berdua tanpa menanyakan apa yang Hinata mau.

Selesai mencatat pesanan dari tuan Sabaku, si pelayan pergi dan obrolan mereka yang sempat berhenti berlanjut kembali. Hinata, masih setia menyedot milkshakenya dengan menatap hampa ponselnya yang ada di tangan Gaara.

"Aku dan rekan kerjaku mengadakan survei di Kodansha. Aku lewat di bagian keuangan. Kau keluar dari ruangan... menuju toilet wanita. Dan ponsel dengan gantungan menggelikan itu teronggok tanpa tuan."

Segelas vanilla milkshake tersaji lagi di hadapan Hinata. Gaara tahu, ada jeda sebentar. Hinata memiih meminum vanilla-nya. Siapa tahu ada pencerahan tentang masalah yang sedang menimpanya.

Hinata mengulang kembali perkataan Gaara dalam hati. Jadi dia sedang survey. Aku ke toilet dan dia mengambil ponselku.

OH.

"Oh?" pekikan kecil didengar Gaara, "Jadi kau benar-benar mengambilnya?

Kemungkinan paling ajaib di pikiran Hinata detik ini juga sudah diverifikasi kevalidannya. Hinata masih tidak mengerti, Gaara mengatakan itu semua dengan tampang tanpa dosa seperti anak TK.

Atau jangan-jangan otaknya juga masih setara dengan anak TK.

Tapi tidak mungkin. Mana ada anak TK bisa jadi diplomat.

Iya, sih.

Batin Hinata bergulat.

"A-apa?" mulut Hinata berbentuk 'O'. Kapital.

"Apanya?" Gaara asik menusukkan garpu ke dalam sapi panggang. Wanginya sampai meresap ke dalam. Sama seperti harum tubuh Hinata yang bisa tercium olehnya. Tidak membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Ke-kenapa?" Koneksi antar sel di otak Hinata mengalami hambatan. Seperti sinyal ponsel yang tersendat-sendat.

"Kenapa apanya?"

Ih, Gaara pura-pura tidak peka. Untung Hinata masih mengalami koneksi lambat, jadi godaan Gaara bukanlah masalah baginya.

"Kenapa harus ponselku?"

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak punya jawaban yang bagus untuk pertanyaan ini. Karena dia sendiri, mengambil ponsel Hinata tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Alasannya bisa kita bicarakan lain kali saja," sebuah tatapan jail melayang tepat ke arah Hinata, "Cukup cek saja ponselmu jika kau membutuhkanku,"

Gaara berbalik, melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan saku celana yang mengamankan tangan kirinya. Dia pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih antara terpesona dan ingin sekali memukul Gaara dengan tas cangklongnya.

Di meja itu ada Hinata yang bengong, dua gelas milkshake kosong, satu piring pancake yang masih penuh.

Apalah Hinata tidak mengerti apa yang Gaara katakan, yang penting benda kesayangannya kembali ke pelukannya. _Come on Zero, Pompompurin, Kise you all comeback to mama!_

.

.

Sekali lagi, berkat sogokan Saint Seiya, hari ini Hinata bisa pulang lebih cepat tanpa perlu kembali ke Kodansha. Sai juga sebelumnya sudah memberikan keringanan (hal langka) pada Hinata.

Hinata baru saja balik lagi dari cafe ke ruangannya. Biasa, ada beberapa catatan yang ketinggalan. Kiba sempat menanyainya, dan Hinata menjawab seadanya.

"Hinata, aku punya jimat," kata Kiba sambil menyodorkan gantungan boneka kecil bentuk beruang, "Katanya ini bisa meningkatkan kecerdasan dalam berpikir loh,"

Tanpa perlu waktu yang lama, Hinata tahu Kiba sedang menyindirnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kiba-kun?" pipi Hinata memerah.

"Wah bahkan efeknya sudah terlihat!" Kiba menepuk-nepuk kepala Hinata agak heran kenapa Hinata bisa mendadak tahu kalau Kiba sedang mengejeknya, "Pokoknya ambil!"

Jadi, sekarang Hinata sedang menunggu bus di halte sambil sesekali melihat ponselnya yang dalam keadaan mati. Tidak lama berselang kemudian, sebuah bus lewat. Beruntung sekali, masih ada beberapa kursi kosong. Hinata mengambil yang dekat jendela dan mulai menyandarkan punggungnya.

Awalnya Hinata berniat mengecek ponselnya. Tapi karena dia lelah dengan kejadian aneh yang baru-baru ini menghampirinya, sedikit hembusan angin dari pendingin, cukup membuat Hinata terlelap hingga sampai di dekat mansionnya.

.

.

Kebiasaan buruk, Hinata langsung menaruh ponselnya dan mengerjakan hal-hal lain yang sebenarnya bukan prioritas untuk dikerjakan. Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Hinata menanak nasi supaya nanti malam Hiashi tidak kelaparan. Padahal Hanabi bisa diandalkan untuk itu.

Gegara ketiduran di bus, Hinata jadi lupa berhenti ke supermarket dan mengambil trayek ke rumah sakit dimana Neji dirawat. Kasihan sekali kakak sepupunya itu.

"Ayah sudah menjenguk Neji," Hiashi muncul dari balik pintu dapur dan duduk di meja makan. Hinata segera menyeduh teh untuk si Ayah yang punya tampang seram itu. "Seminggu lagi dia bisa pulang ke rumah,"

"Syukurlah," Hinata mendesah lega, "Tadi aku ketiduran di bus, jadi lupa mau menjenguk,"

"Jangan jadi kebiasaan, Hinata," si Ayah tahu benar kebiasaan buruk Hinata. Terutama penyakit berpikir lambat yang kadang-kadang suka sekali menjangkiti otak Hinata.

Padahal Hiashi rajin sekali memberikan suplemen untuk anaknya yang malah masuk ke bagian tubuh yang tidak seharusnya terus diberi asupan.

Sepertinya saran dari Shino untuk memberi kata kunci bagi ponselnya adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Selama ini dia pikir memberi kata kunci cukup merepotkan jika ada pesan dan panggilan masuk ynag harus disegerakan untuk dijawab.

Hal pertama yang Hinata cek adalah kotak masuk emailnya. Ada puluhan email yang belum dibuka dan diberi tanda sudah dibaca. Malahan salah sau subjeknya ada yang bertuliskan: buka atau mati dari Sai. Baguslah, ternyata Gaara menghargai privasinya.

Kedua, kontak telepon. Hinata mensingkronkan kontak ponsel dengan kontak yang ia simpan di internet. Tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja... di dalam ponselnya tersimpan sebuah kontak baru dengan nama Gaara Sabaku. Sedikit pun Hinata tidak punya perasaan ingin menghapus nomor tersebut. Digit angka yang cantik dan mudah diingat.

Karena takut berpkiran yang macam-macam, Hinata segera mengecek galeri fotonya. Inilah rahasia terbesarnya; foto-foto dari SMP-sampai lulus kuliah!

Tunggu sebentar.

Ada Gaara yang sedang meminum kopi. Gaara yang sedang membuka kancing kemejanya. Di pelabuhan sore hari dan Gaara sedang menatap laut sendirian. Gaara yang baru bangun tidur tanpa atasan, hanya mengenakan celana jeans...

Kenapa jadi banyak foto Gaara dalam berbagai macam pose?

Ketampanan Gaara sudah melewati batas maksimum pertahanan milik Hinata yang pas-pasan terhadap orang berwajah rupawan.

Hinata terus berjuang dengan menggulirkan ibu jarinya untuk melihat foto-foto yang ada di galerinya.

"Oy, Kakak kenapa?" masih dengan handuk di kepalanya, Hanabi yang baru selesai mandi, menghampiri Hinata yang tergeletak tak berdaya di ruang keluarga.

"Oh, pingsan lagi," ponsel yang digenggam Hinata cukup menarik perhatian Hanabi yang asalnya tidak berniat menyeret si Kakak ke dalam kamar.

Tanpa banyak menimbulkan suara, ponsel itu sudah berpindah tangan. Hanabi langsung disuguhi foto-foto pemuda berambut merah tanpa alis yang ajaibnya malah terlihat keren.

Masih dengan raut wajah datar, Hanabi melirik si Kakak yang masih pingsan. Lalu menatap foto itu lagi.

Hanabi tidak peduli dengan si kakak yang sudah pingsan duluan dan sibuk melihat-lihat foto si diplomat ganteng yang entah disengaja maupun tidak—ada di galeri ponsel Hinata.

"Kakkoii~~~~!"

Iseng karena tekanan batin akibat PR yang menumpuk membuat Hanabi nekat mengirim email pada kontak bernama Gaara Sabaku.

_Sub: Ponsel_

Apakah Anda besok punya waktu luang, Tuan Sabaku?

Di kedutaan, Ponsel Gaara bergetar. Setelah permintaan kerjasama menyita perhatiannya sedari tadi, lampu notifikasi berkedip-kedip.  
Gaara asalnya akan mengabaikan semua email yang masuk terkecuali setelah ia melihat pengirimnya;

Hinata_Hyuuga gmail . com

Gaara mengedipkan mata, mengecek email tersebut dan mencocokkannya dengan kontak yang tersimpan di ponselnya.  
Hasilnya positif; si pengirim adalah Hinata si Nona otaku yang suka tersipu malu.

tidak kurang dari lima menit, balasan sudah masuk dan Hanabi menjerit kegirangan, dalam hati.

_Sub: Reply_

Kebetulan besok siang aku datang ke Kodansha, nona Hinata. Tak kusangka kau akan mengirimiku email duluan.

Hanabi nyengir kuda. Kalau kakaknya sudah pasti tidak akan melakukan hal ini.

Gaara juga sama. Cengirannya makin lebar membuat kakak perempuannya menggetok kepalanya dengan tumpukan buku tebal. Kakak perempuannya baru saja datang ke ruangannya, pulang kerja, Temari selalu datang ke kantor Gaara supaya pulang ke rumah tidak mengeluarkan ongkos.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Hanabi untuk mengirimkan balasan pada Gaara. Hanabi menghitung gantungan yang ada di ponsel Hinata, kurang satu.

_Sub: Reply_

Saya hanya penasaran dengan motif Anda mengambil ponsel saya. Saya tahu gantungan 'H' ponsel saya masih ada di tangan Anda.

_Sub: Reply_

Oke, besok aku tunggu lagi di cafe, nona Hinata.

Hanabi nyengir makin lebar.

**to be continued**.

* * *

**a/n: makasih banyak buat semua apresiasi kalian, saya bahagia! jadi makin semangat... :")**


	3. Chapter 3

**Impossible Possibility**

**Naruto** **(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story of course belongs to me.**

**Possibly ooc and u'll find typos okay :")**

* * *

"Oy bangun, Nee-chan,"

Hanabi, hari ini mencetak rekor dari riwayat hidupnya yang paling ganjen satu keturunan Hyuuga. Jam 5 pagi sudah siap, pakai seragam _plus_ celemek. Padahal ayam peliharaan milik bapak Kakuzu sebelah rumah saja belum berkokok.

Bahkan Hiashi masih merasa aman dan nyaman dengan bantal pemanas untuk kesehatan. Hanabi jadi merasa perlu membeli piagam kosong dan mengisinya; hari ini, hari Selasa, dia mencetak rekor; bangun lebih dulu dari Hiashi dan Hinata, dan orang banyak harus mengetahui hal ini.

Nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar si kakak, Hanabi menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat begitu bahagia saat tidur. Entah malaikat apa yang membisiki Hanabi sehingga dia berbaik hati menyeret si Kakak yang tak sadarkan diri ke kamarnya.

Bohong sih, sebenernya Hanabi kasihan saja... masa' Hinata dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di kursi sofa semalaman?

"Bangun, Nee-chan!" Hanabi menarik selimut tebal Hinata, "Ayo masak buat sarapan!"

Oh, karena memang di mansion Hyuuga kemampuan memasak mereka dibawah kriteria ketuntasan minimal kecuali Neji (jelas dia masih di rumah sakit) dan Hinata yang masih mencium bantalnya.

Ah mendiang Ibu mereka juga.

"Nee-chaaan!"

"Ng?" Hinata terbangun dengan mata tertutup, sadar tidak sadar. Setelah bangun, Hinata balik lagi meluk bantal.

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi agak teriak, "Bangun! Nanti Bosnya Nee-chan marah-marah lagi!"

"Ngg—bos siapa," Hinata masih mengigau.

"Nanti tuan Sai arah-marah lagi tahu rasa!"

Hinata langsung tegak, masih dengan mata tertutup dan rambut acak-acakan, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Masih dalam keadaan nyawa di awang-awang, si sulung Hiashi mandi. Saking takutnya Hinata sama ultimatum Sai yang tidak ada bedanya dengan tokoh horror di film bioskop hantu Indonesia, hal itu membuat trauma tersendiri di dalam hati Hinata.

Tidak hanya Hinata. Shino, Ino, Naruto apalagi Kiba. Mereka semualah yang tahu benar betapa seorang Sai sebelas-dua belas dengan penjajah berhati baja.

* * *

"Cie," Hanabi melirik Hinata jail sambil cekikikan tidak jelas, "Entar yang di kantor mau ketemuan sama orang ganteng,"

Hinata bengong. Rambutnya yang panjang perlu dikeringkan sebentar. Menyalakan tombol on di _hairdryer_, Hinata berpikir keras. Bahkan sampai rambutnya kering dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan, Hinata masih _loading_.

Hanabi santai saja, mengalihkan emosinya yang masih tidak stabil dan sering sekali terguncang akibat sifat kakaknya yang satu itu sambil mendengarkan ceramah pagi hari.

Lumayan, hitung-hitung amal. Hanabi sadar kok dia punya banyak dosa. Tapi dia penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Hinata perihal tentang Gaara.

"Memang siapa yang ganteng?" Hinata masih biasa-biasa saja, masih sibuk dengan wortel yang harus diparut. Sayuran segar yang baru dikeluarkan dari lemari es disimpan di tempat cuci piring, menunggu Hinata untuk dibersihkan.

Hanabi berhenti minum susu cokelat dan menaruh gelasnya kasar di meja makan.

Bukan ini, sungguh bukan ini yang Hanabi ingin dengar.

Harusnya Hinata bilang 'Oh, iya, mau ketemuan sama Gaara-san,'

Atau apalah, pokoknya ada nama Gaaranya.

Bukannya 'siapa?' pakai acara tampang blaho segala.

Sudah lama-lama waktu terbuang eh Hinatanya malah gitu.

Hinata ingin Neji cepat sembuh supaya Hanabi tidak liar seperti ini.

"Ah, Kak itu udah jam 7! Nanti nggak kebagian bus loh! Kak Neji masih di rawat kan,"

Setelah itu Hinata mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, memasak sarapan lezat dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit. Setelah itu pamit pada Hiashi yang masih menyesap teh oolongnya. Hanabi melambaikan tangan lalu cekikikan tidak jelas sambil melihat _wallpaper_ ponselnya.

Gaara lagi tidur dengan punggung berotot yang terekspos bebas tanpa ada penghalang.

* * *

"Oy Hinata," yang dipanggil baru saja menaruh tasnya diatas meja, "Aku mau tanya,"

Kiba memasang tampang serius. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, Shino yang ada di belakang Kiba siap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan Kiba.

Atmosfirnya mendadak berubah. Jarang sekali Kiba bersikap seperti ini kecuali saat keadaan darurat siaga akhir—Sai marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan Shino yang tidak punya ekspresi saja sampai merinding sendiri.

"Apa, Kiba-kun?" Hinata jadi tegang mendadak.

"Dua kali dua berapa?'

"Empat,"

"Tujuh kali dua tambah empat?"

"Delapan belas,"

Hinata masih tidak mengerti mengapa Kiba bertanya perkalian dasar padanya. Hal itu semestinya tidak perlu dipertanyakan, bukan? Pakai kalkulator juga bisa, kali.

"Lihat Shino! Tidak ada masalah dengan kemampuan akademisnya," Kiba menengok si pemuda berkacamata hitam, "Lalu kenapa Hinata selalu lambat dalam memproses sesuatu?"

Shino memasang pose berpikir.

"Apa dia perlu diberi suplemen? Atau makan abu koran?"

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya, semakin membuat lipatan di dahinya bertambah.

"Jangan!" Shino membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Dia bisa tambah lemot, Kiba,"

"Oy semuanya!"

Sai tiba-tiba datang dan menggedor pintu ruangan keuangan. Hinata tidak jadi mencubit lengan Kiba dan Shino. Tampangnya Sai datar sedatar dompet Kiba, tapi nadanya... seperti apa ya. Seram pokoknya.

Mereka bertiga berhenti berbicara. Kiba dengan langkah mengendap-endap berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Hinata pelan-pelan menyalakan laptopnya. Dan Shino langsung menutup kembali mulutnya dan berkutat kembali dengan layar komputer.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu dari kedutaan negara!" Sai menyebar aura negatif secara instan, membuat ketiga makhluk itu diam-diam merinding ketakutan.

"Cepat serahkan laporan keuangan pertengahan semester!"

Mereka bertiga saling menatap.

"Aku nggak bawa _flashdisk_, Kiba-kun," suara Hinata bergetar, "Gimana nih?"

"Tenang, semua beres," Shino menepuk-nepuk laptop hijau kesayangannya yang masih tersimpan aman dalam tas hitam, "Disini semua ada,"

"Ahh..." Hinata dan Kiba merasa sangat bersyukur. Kali ini Shino menjadi penyelamat mereka dari amukan monster berkulit pucat tersebut.

* * *

Ada banyak orang di lobi kantor. Hinata bisa melihatnya dari eskalator menuju lantai paling dasar dari ruang kerjanya. Seperti biasa, dia dan Kiba selalu menjadi kandidat yang Sai keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan seputar keuangan di Kodansha.

Habisnya kalau Shino, pasti susah diajak berbasa-basi. Jadi, Kiba yang lebih _chatty_ dan Hinata yang manis digunakan oleh Sai sebagai daya tarik tersendiri. Meskipun seperti itu, Hinata dan Kiba sering membuat Sai bahagia (dalam hati).

Kedutaan Jepang datang untuk melakukan survei ulang terhadap Kodansha. Penilaian dilakukan secara berkala agar terjalin rasa percaya yang kuat antara perusahaan dan negara. Sai sendiri menilai ini adalah salah satu cara yang brilian untuk mengisi pundi-pundi uang sekaligus mempromosikan Kodansha.

Kiba mengembuskan napas panjang. "Hinata, gimana kalau ada yang nanya pakai bahasa Inggris? Masa' kita harus buka _Google_ _Translate_ dulu sih?"

Hinata juga sebenarnya sama khawatirnya dengan Kiba. Bukannya apa-apa, aksen yang digunakan oleh orang asing disini cukup membuat mereka mengibarkan bendera putih.

"Mm—kita berdoa saja, semoga mereka tidak bertanya yang susah-susah,"

Keduanya mengangguk pias. Ino di bagian resepsionis terlihat ramah dan cepat menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang-orang asing. Naruto juga sampai bisa membuat beberapa orang diantara mereka tertawa lepas.

"Oy, Hinata, kamu tunggu disini ya," Kiba melirik Sai, "Bos bilang aku harus melayani tamu yang di lantai atas dan katanya kau tetap _stay_ disini,"

Sedih sangat huhuhu, Hinata tersenyum miris. Berdua saja sudah pias apalagi sendirian.

"Semoga kau berhasil Kiba-kun,"

Kiba mengangguk dan segera berlari pelan ke arah Sai. Hinata melihat jarum jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang lama. Hinata lebih baik diam di dalam ruang kerjanya dan berkutat dengan layar laptop ketimbang seperti ini.

Baru saja Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, ada sesosok pria yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. Iya, pria itu menjinjing tas kulit cokelat tuanya, tidak lupa seringaian khasnya yang tak bisa Hinata lupakan.

"Hey nona," sapanya tenang. Tidak tahukah dia sudah membuat Hinata tidak tenang? Mata hijaunya bergerak... andai Hinata sadar orang ini hanya menebar pesona dan bersikap ramah hanya di dekat Hinata.

"Loh Tuan Gaara," Hinata membungkukkan badannya perlahan, "Silakan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gaara hari ini terlihat keren, seperti biasa. Warna merah tua selalu cocok jika Gaara yang mengenakannya. Dasi hitamnya terlihat bagus. Jelas saja, _ambassador_ harus selalu tampil prima apapun alasannya.

"Wah kau memang profesional ya," Gaara memperhatikan Hinata lekat-lekat menyadari bahwa warna bola mata Hinata itu tidak jelas—antara perak dan keunguan, "Kau bersikap seolah-olah kita tidak pernah mengenal,"

Hinata menunduk, menggigit bibirnya. Apa lagi yang Gaara mau darinya?

"Maaf Tuan, kita memang tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi,"

"Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu," tangan Gaara terulur, mengajak Hinata bersalaman, "Gaara Sabaku,"

"Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata membalas uluran tangan itu, "Senang berkenalan dengan Anda,"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Gaara memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih nan rapi, Hinata baru saja akan menjawab tentunya (tidak) baik-baik saja, "Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselmu bukan?"

Ah, Hinata jadi malu sendiri. Seketika, pipinya menghangat begitu dia ingat kemarin malam pingsan akibat foto-foto Gaara yang berlebihan banyaknya di ponselnya. Habisnya tahu punya wajah rupawan, Gaara malah berfoto dengan pose yang 'mengundang'.

Tadi dia sudah menghapus setengahnya dari foto Gaara di bus. Habisnya banyak sekali sampai-sampai ibu jarinya terasa pegal sendiri menekan opsi hapus di galeri. Yah, yang Gaaranya tampan dan berpose sopan diam-diam Hinata pisahkan di folder tersendiri supaya tidak ikut terhapus.

Padahal Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Hanabi sudah **mengkopi** **seluruh** **foto** Gaara ke dalam _notebook_ pribadi si bungsu Hyuuga. Bahkan Hanabi membuat folder tersendiri dan sudah diproteksi dengan kata kunci.

"Ah i-iya," Hinata tidak tahu lagi mau berkata apa, "T-ta-tapi..."

Ah, Gaara memasukkan fotonya-fotonya apa kurang banyak ya? Gaara menunggu lanjutan kalimat Hinata. Biasanya Gaara menemukan efek seperti orang mabuk berat kalau ada perempuan yang curi-curi pandang melihat layar ponselnya yang lebar dan jernih.

Tapi Hinata hanya pipinya yang memera dan terlihat tidak nyaman.

"B-banyak sekali foto Anda di ponsel saya," Hinata nyaris mencicit.

"Lalu?"

Hinata jadi geram sendiri. Apa Gaara tidak tahu malu atau bagaimana? Bisa-bisanya dia menyebar foto pribadinya ke dalam ponsel seorang perempuan yang bahkan seminggu saja belum terlalu dia kenal?

Hinata bingung dengan cara berpikir seorang Gaara Sabaku. Apa ini sosok asli seorang Ambassador Jepang? Suka ngegodain? Tidak tahu malu?

"_Yeah_," Gaara menyibak poninya ke belakang, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan sedikit kenang-kenangan spesial untukmu,"

Kalau Gaara adalah Kiba atau Shino pasti lengannya sudah dipastikan mendapat cubitan kecil nan panas dari Hinata.

Padahal Hinata, kamu tahu tidak kalau semua orang pasti tidak ada yang protes kalau dikasih kenang-kenangan spesial seperti itu dari Gaara tahu!

* * *

Diluar kantor, mobil sedan Hiashi yang antik sudah menunggu Hinata. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada duo sahabatnya yang setia dalam keadaan sengsara maupun bahagia, Hinata segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kita jenguk Neji sekarang,"

Hinata merapatkan syal ungu gelapnya. Hanabi sibuk sangat sibuk sambil menahan cekikikan dengan menggigit bibirnya begitu melihat foto-foto Gaara yang ahh pokoknya bikin ahh.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit, lebih tepatnya di ruangan Neji, mereka bertiga merasa bersyukur. Neji sudah siuman dari pingsannya. Di samping ranjang sebelah kanan ada dokter Kabuto dan suster Shizune yang sudah kenal baik dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Syukurlah," Hiashi memperlihatkan senyumnya yang hanya muncul seminggu sekali, "Kau sudah baikan rupanya,"

Neji yang mengenakan kaus putih berbalut sweter rajut hijau tua mengangguk pelan dan berterima kasih.

"Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri sendiri,"

Neji mengangguk patuh. Memang benar Hiashi, harusnya dia tidak memaksakan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kondisi Nii-san. Dokter?" Hinata menaruh beberapa buah segar diatas rak. Dan tidak ketinggalan makanan favorit Neji yang ia siapkan tadi pagi ditaruh di meja.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Hyuuga-san," Kabuto melihat ulang papan dadanya yang menjepit laporan perkembangan kesehatan Neji, "Tinggal beberapa hari lagi Neji dirawat di rumah sakit. Pencernaannya sedikit mengalami masalah,"

"Kau membuatkanku ikan _harring_ soba?" Neji mmebuka kotak makan yang disodorkan oleh Hinata, "_Arigatou_,"

Neji benar-benar bahagia sekaligus bersyukur. Dari dua sepupu yang ia miliki, mesipun yang satunya kurang ajar tapi dia punya sepupu yang lain yang hatinya baik namun lemotnya tak ketulungan itu.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Neji-nii,"

Neji mengamini do'a kedua sepupunya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

* * *

Karena jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, Hinata memilih untuk berendam air hangat. Botol sabun ekstrak madu dan lavendernya masih terisi setengahnya. Hiashi duduk dengan nyaman menonton televisi, dengan teh hangat yang setia menemani dan lagi-lagi Hinata melihat Hanabi cekikikan sendiri.

Gadis itu mengikat rambutnya tinggi, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Air hangat pelan-pelan membuat pikirannya menjadi rileks. Rasanya nyaman sekali. Seolah-olah penat yang menempel di kepala copot semuanya. Dan Hinata hampir saja ketiduran saking merasa rileksnya di bak air hangat.

Ketika piyama biru bergambar rillakuma sudah membalut tubuhnya, Hinata sudah melihat lagi Hanabi yang duduk bersila di ruang tengah sambil menatapnya sebal.

"Ada apa lagi, Hanabi?"

Kesabaran Hinata menghadapi si adik yang pikirannya selalu aneh-aneh patut diacungi sepuluh jempol.

"Ah Nee-chan! Kenapa nggak sadar kalau gantungan buatanku masih ada di Gaara, hah?" Hanabi mengerang kesal. Ya ampun kapan Kakaknya akan mengalami perubahan dalam hidupnya yang tidak lebih membosankan dari koleksi lagu jadul milik Hiashi?

Kapan kakaknya sepeka dia yang selalu bisa mendeteksi keberadaan orang ganteng dalam radius dua meter?

Hanabi mendengus kesal. Biar bagaimana pun juga, Hinata adalah kakak perempuannya yang meskipun lemotnya hampir membuat Hanabi mengibarkan bendera putih—Hinata tetaplah yang tersayang.

"Oh iya?" Hinata menjawab dengan tampang inosen, ditambah mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah nasi dan tempura yang baru digoreng. Hinata bukanlah tipe cewek yang takut makan malam. Hinata juga tidak takut dengan timbangan berat badan toh timbangan tidak menjamin kesehatan dan kebahagiaan Hinata sebagai perempuan.

"Iya! Memangnya Gaara-san nggak bilang apa-apa?"

Kesabaran Hanabi sedang diuji. Seandainya dia yang ada di posisi Hinata, bisa dipastikan mereka sudah kencan makan malam dengan Gaara. Sayangnya ini Hinata, kemampuan akademis dan tubuhnya dewasa, tapi kecepatannya dalam berpikir seperti anak balita. Yah, Hanabi bukannya mau mengejek Hinata secara terang-terangan.

Tapi kadang-kadang, Hanabi sendiri merasa bahwa ialah kakaknya Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. Hanabi pundung.

"Pokoknya nggak mau tau! Jangan sampai hilang! Aku buatnya susah payah tau!"

Dan pintu kamar Hanabi dibanting.

Hinata diam, berhenti mengunyah karena piringnya sudah bersih tidak bersisa.

* * *

Hari ini masih ada kunjungan dari kedutaan, Shino-kun?"

Shino membenarkan kacamatanya sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. Kiba sibuk membaca manga Shingeki no Kyojin chapter 47. Hinata mendesah lega.

Beruntung, Shino bukanlah spesies yang kepo. Jadi, pria itu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang menunggu di selesaikan di dalam komputer.

Eh, Kiba masih dengan tatapan ke layar, bertanya,

"Emang ngapain?"

"Tidak... aku ada perlu dengan seseorang,"

Kiba mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Hinata buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya, mengedit kembali kesalahan yang ditimbulkan bagian gudang. Setelah selesai, Hinata pamit pada kedua sahabatnya untuk mencari Gaara.

Hinata pada dasarnya sayang sama Hanabi, jadi hal sekecil apapun dan nyaris tidak penting (gantungan ponsel 'kan bisa dibeli) baginya tetaplah penting karena itu buatan Hanabi.

Hinata menemukan Gaara yang keluar dari ruangan Sai. Apa koleksi jas mahalnya banyak? Setiap hari berganti-ganti. Sai saja yang jadi bos di Kodansha malah seringnya mengenakan kemeja putih saja. Padahal Sai yang menerapkan aturan kerja di perusahaannya harus mengenakan seragam yang sesuai dengan ketentuan awal saat pesta penyambutan karyawan baru.

Masalahnya, Hinata lebih merasa nyaman dengan kaus dan sweter saja, Hinata inginnya sistem yang lebih bebas. Jas dan blazer sama sekali bukan karakternya.

Beruntung, Gaara tidak dikelilingi banyak orang, jadi tidak akan ada yang berpikir macam-macam jika Hinata mengajak Gaara berbicara.

"Sabaku-san," napas Hinata agak tidak beraturan karena lelah mencari-cari Gaara (padahal Gaara sudah menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Hinata yang bodohnya kenapa Hinata tidak kirim sms saja, malah berputar-putar mengelilingi kantor) "Tolong kembalikan gantungan ponsel yang kau ambil!"

Gaara terkekeh pelan. Akhirnya Hinata sadar juga kalau gantungan ponselnya ada yang kurang.

"Oh bukan Gaara-san lagi?"

Hinata diam sajalah, capek hati dia.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih banyak, Gaara merogoh saku celananya dan mengangsurkan gantungan ponsel itu pada Hinata.

"Kenapa Anda melakukan hal seperti ini kepada saya?" Hinata menunduk, memperhatikan gantungan buatan Hanabi yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Jika aku mempunyai kesalahan pada Sabaku-san... saya minta maaf sebelumnya,"

Lah, Gaara malah jadi heran begitu mendapati Hinata membungkukkan diri dalam-dalam di hadapannya. Padahal sudah jelas Gaara yang salah tapi kenapa Hinata yang meminta maaf?

"Kamu punya bayak kesalahan," Gaara menarik lengan Hinata, supaya Hinata tidak membungkuk lagi di hadapannya.

Gaara (pura-pura) memasang ekspresi wajah dingin dan serius. Hinata jadi gemetaran sendiri dan ingin menitikkan airmata.

"Seperti menyimpan ponselmu sembarangan,"

Gaara merangkul pinggang Hinata, membuat telinga gadis itu benar-benar bisa mendengar jelas bisikan dari suara Gaara yang serak-serak gimana gitu,

_DOKIIIII_ _DOKIIII_ _DOKIIII_—suara degup jantung Hinata sudah tidak beraturan—

"Terutama karena kamu telah membuatku tidak karuan seperti ini, Sayang,"

—_TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT_.

Diibaratkan detak jantung Hinata seperti garis lurus di layar deteksi detak jantung.

Saat itu, Kiba, Shino (kebetulan mau ke ruangan Sai) dan Sai yang baru keluar dari ruangannya, bisa melihat sebelum Hinata jatuh pingsan, wajah gadis itu bahkan lebih merah dari bunga mawar yang ditanam di depan kantor.

Gaara baru tahu menggoda gadis rasanya menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Hiinaataaa!"

* * *

**a/n: Yang gatau tampang blaho kayak gemana.. um bayangin Hinata cengo tapi versi Hinata (?) hah susah juga ngejelasinnya, olohok kalau bahasa sundanya mah :'3 **

**ih saya cita banget sama kalian semua saya cekikin sendiri baca review kalian saking senenngnya makasih ya kecup basah dari saya dan peluk panas selalu ada untuk kalian :'3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Impossible Possibility**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story belongs to me**

**Possibly ooc and typo :')**

* * *

Kiba, Shino dan Sai sekarang menggigit bibir khawatir. Kasus Hinata pingsan di depan ruangan kantor Sai tidak banyak menimbulkan keributan. Untung saja, timing Hinata pingsan tepat. Semuanya sudah beres. Tadi ada beberapa wakil dari kedutaan yang bersimpati.

Sai jadi merasa bersalah. Wajar jika Hinata pingsan. Dia terlalu sering memforsir energi gadis itu dengan mengatakan _deadline_ tugasnya lebih cepat dua minggu dari yang seharusnya. Shino saja sampai mengatainya raja tega.

Padahal, Hinata pingsan karena tidak kuat digoda habis-habisan oleh Gaara! Kebayang bukan oleh pembaca sekalian digoda sama orang paling ganteng yang ada di Kodansha?

Tangan Hinata bergerak. Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka begitu sinar dari lampu memaksa masuk ke dalam pupil matanya.

"Aku ada dimana?" Hinata, akhirnya terbangun dari pingsannya. Hal yang pertamakali dilihat saat ia membuka mata adalah wajah khawatir Kiba. Ekspresinya lucu. Hinata ingin tertawa, tapi kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Jadi saja ketawanya dalam hati. Warna putih dari tembok membuat segalanya terlihat sangat terang.

Shino dan Sai menghela napas panjang dan bersyukur dalam hati.

"Di dunia, Hinata," kata Kiba setengah lega. Temannya ternyata tidak kenapa-kenapa. Wah, bagaimana pun juga, Kiba tidak akan terima kalau sahabatnya tiba-tiba sudah harus dikubur di dalam tanah.

"Hah?"

"Oke barusan kau pingsan—ya, ya, ya aku tidak tahu kenapa," kata Kiba menjelaskan; kronologi kenapa Hinata bisa terbangun di ruang kesehatan, Sai membuat ruangan tersendiri di belakang kantor untuk menampung pegawai yang kelelahan atau merasa pusing.

"Kau ini membuat kita khawatir tau!" Kiba gemes sama Hinata, "Beruntung urusanku selesai, kamu ini disuruh _stay_ kok malah jadi pingsan?"

Hinata memegangi pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

"Kamu nggak tau apa Sai tadi ngamuk?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah yang pucat. Terbayang sekali Sai marah-marah dan Kiba menghadapinya sendirian. Kasihan... bahkan Hinata saja sudah terlalu takut untuk membayangkan dia sendirian menghadapi amarah Sai.

Sebuah tepukan di terima Hinata di kepalanya, "Yang penting kamu nggak mati," kata Shino yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Hinata menatap Shino terharu.

Sai mendengus kasar di ujung pintu. "Tapi kurasa ini salahku juga. Kamu terlalu rajin dan patuh. Aku tidak pernah memberimu kelonggaran yang wajar untuk pegawai yang seharusnya diberi penghargaan,"

Hinata dan Kiba tercekat. Jarang sekali Sai mau berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Mereka saja yang termasuk kategori pegawai teladan baru pertama kali melihat Sai seperti ini. Harusnya Hinata sering-sering pingsan biar Sai terus memberi kelonggaran.

"Hari ini kalian bisa pulang jam 2, Hinata, Kiba dan Shino," kata Sai sambil mendengus lagi, "Tadi Sabaku-san bilang kau harus mengecek emailmu,"

Sai berpikir keras. Padahal orang dari kedutaan negara itu benar-benar sangat dihormati olehnya, tapi kenapa bisa Hinata yang jelas-jelas si pemalu dari bagian keuangan bisa terlihat akrab dimata Gaara? Memang apa yang perlu di cek oleh Hinata sampai-sampai Gaara memberinya pesan seperti itu?

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sabaku itu," Sai mengedikkan bahunya.

Kiba melancarkan serangan tatapan penuh pertanyaan pada Hinata. Mau tak mau, Hinata menceritakan semua kejadian antara dia dan Gaara dengan rasa malu yang tak terhingga.

Diakhir ceritanya, Kiba dan Shino hanya bisa melongo takjub.

"Wah kamu lihai Hinata!" komentar Kiba antusias, "Diam-diam menghanyutkan,"

"U-uh, a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu..."

"Buktinya Sabaku itu sampai segitunya padamu," Shino saja sampai angkat bicara.

Hinata benar-benar malu.

* * *

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Sai membebaskan ketiga pegawai kepercayaannya pulang lebih awal. Hinata naik bus, Kiba dan Shino awalnya menawari tumpangan gratis motor mereka, tapi ditolak dengan halus. Lagipula Hinata tidak enak dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sering dibuat repot karena ulahnya. Sebelum mereka bertiga berpisah, Hinata berterimakasih dengan memberikan bekal makan siangnya yang masih utuh. Bagi Kiba dan Shino, rezeki tak perlu ditolak.

Sore itu, Hinata tertidur pulas sampai maghrib. Rasanya capek sekali bahkan hanya untuk mandi. Hanabi pulang dari sekolah dan menyelimuti kakaknya yang tertidur pulas. Tumben baik banget.

Selesai makan malam, Hinata tidak langsung tidur. Dia melihat _inbox_nya dulu via ponsel. Ada beberapa email dari Sai dan _back-up_ data bulan kemarin dari Shino. Hinata mengangguk, lalu mengunduhnya sebagai cadangan data takutnya ada sesuatu diluar dugaan yang terjadi.

Eh kok ada email dari Gaara ya? Ada empat email yang belum terbalas. Hinata mengklik email tersebut.

_Kenapa tadi kamu malah pingsan? Maaf._

Hinata terpaku.

_Padahal aku mau mengajakmu ke cafe setelah menyelesaikan dokumen yang kemarin._

_Cepat sembuh ya._

_Atau aku datang ke rumahmu?_

Memangnya Gaara-san tahu? Memang kita pernah janjian sebelumnya ke kafe? Kok sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Hinata melihat email-email sebelumnya yang ada di kotak berlabelkan 'percapakan.'

Ini ulah siapa? Hinata tidak ingat dia pernah mengirimkan email seperti ini kepada Gaara.

Hinata segera berbalik begitu mendengar cekikikan ganjen dari arah belakang. Ternyata Hanabi mengintipnya dari celah pintu. Ah, Hinata tahu...

Hanabi tidak bisa kabur karena lengannya sudah keburu dipegang oleh Hinata. Sambil tersenyum lembut Hinata berkata,

"Hanabi, jelaskan padaku apa artinya ini,"

Hanabi nyengir lebar ingin minta ampun pada si kakak yang sering dijahilinya. Padahal dia sudah senang Gaara mengirimi email pada kakaknya.

"Oke, oke," Hanabi masih cekikikan persis nenek kunti, "Aku akan jelaskan,"

Di kamarnya yang luas dan nyaman, Gaara menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kepribadian Hinata yang selama ini ia lihat tidak mungkin akan mengiriminya email dengan berani. Empuknya bantal membuat Gaara memilih gegulingan diatas ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Untung saja dia sudah menyelesaikan semua kerjaannya tadi siang bersama Yugito dan Ibiki. Jadi dia bisa tenang untuk malam ini.

Gaara berakhir pada sebuah konklusi sementara, sepertinya ada saudara Hinata yang membajak ponselnya. Tapi nggak masalah buat Gaara, justru ini memperlancar semuanya. Sekarang Hinata yang asli yang mengirimnya email. Dengan begini dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

Kankurou membuka pintu kamar Gaara dan asyik nyelonong masuk. Dia mendapati Gaara yang sedang nyengir sendirian. Gimana Gaara nggak nyengir mengingat kejadian tadi siang? Hanya mengucapkan kata sayang, Hinata pingsan saking malunya. Lucu, lucu, lucu. Nanti Gaara mau coba yang lebih ekstrim ah~

"Oy lagi ngapain sih?" Kakak laki-lakinya yang satu lagi, menengok ponsel Gaara yang _flagship_, "Ngebokep?"

"Sialan," Gaara menendang pantat Kankurou, "Aku bukan kamu,"

Kankurou malah ketawa-ketawa tidak jelas. Gaara makin asyik melihat ponselnya. Yah, yang namanya iseng, Kankurou makin penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Gaara.

_Jangan... Gaara-san tidak perlu datang ke rumahku. Memang kita mau main apa coba di rumahku? Lagipula kau 'kan tidak tahu rumahku bukan?_

_Lalu, email sebelumnya dikirim oleh adikku. Aku sangat-sangat minta maaf pada Gaara-san, aku juga tidak mengira adikku akan berbuat seperti ini. Gaara-san 'kan baik hati, mau ya maafkan aku dan adikku?_

Gaara geli sendiri, ternyata tebakannya tidak meleset. Dikiranya dia anak kecil apa, pakai acara mau main apa segala. Mana Hinata meminta maafnya seperti itu pula. Tidak perlu memohon maaf juga, Gaara tidak marah padamu, Hinata.

Kankurou menatap adiknya. "Cantik nggak?"

Selera Gaara 'kan biasanya jauh diatas rata-rata, Matsuri, Terumi, Shion semuanya model majalah tapi ditolak oleh Gaara mentah-mentah. Kankurou waktu itu gigit jari. Dia yang mencari perhatian dari gadis-gadis tersebut malah diacuhkan, sedangkan Gaara yang tidak tertarik dan nyaris _workaholic_ malah dikejar-kejar oleh banyak gadis.

"Banget," jelaslah. Meskipun warna mata Hinata dikategorikan unik, tapi mana pernah Gaara melihat kombinasi warna perak, keunguan seperti selain Hinata? Cantik itu relatif.

_Aku tahu. Permintaan maafmu diterima. Oke, sekarang aku ke rumahmu ya._

Hinata senang sekali. Akhirnya kesalahpahaman ini bisa diluruskan sesegera mungkin. Hanabi juga diam-diam bersyukur ternyata Gaara tidak marah pada mereka berdua.

"Seksi?" tanya Kankurou lagi. "Seksi ya, Gaar?"

_Jangan, kumohon Gaara-san.._

"Belum pernah lihat,"

_Kenapa? Nggak mau?_

"Tumben," komentar Kankurou heran. Nggak perlu macem-macem juga 'kan baju yang dikenakan oleh kebanyakan perempuan sudah memperlihatkan ia seksi atau tidak.

_Bukan seperti itu. Ada alasan penting yang tak sopan bila kujelaskan.._

"Dia cewek sopan dan baik-baik," Gaara mengingat betapa rapinya dan tertutup pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata. Dia tidak terlihat kolot dengan seragamnya yang tertutup, justru dia kelihatan sekali gadis polos, manis dan baik-baiknya. Kaus putih _turtleneck_, rok span dibawah lutut, stoking panjang, jas hitam, Gaara tidak bisa melihat lekukan tubuh Hinata.

Lagipula, Gaara malah jadi menghormati usaha Hinata yang tidak memamerkan auratnya. Dengan begitu, Hinata sudah pasti perempuan yang bergaransi 100%. Gaara lebih tertarik dengan gadis yang seperti ini.

_Oh, okay. Lusa nanti berarti kau bisa 'kan ke cafe lagi denganku? Aku tidak menerima penolakan._

"Pantesan," Kankurou duduk di pinggir ranjang Gaara yang luas untuk ditiduri lima orang, "Cantik, sopan dan baik-baik 'kan cewek yang kau cari-cari,"

_Tapi tidak perlu ke rumahku ya?_

Gaara nyengir bentar. _Oke_.

"Denger ya," masih dengan menatap layar ponselnya, Gaara menyeramahi si kakak, "Di dunia ini cewek cantik banyak. Tapi yang sopan dan pemalu udah termasuk langka,"

"_Sorry_," kata Gaara, "Aku nggak minat sama cewek bekas, cewek yang mengejar-ngejarku atau yang suka pakai pakaian terbuka,"

Gaara dihadiahi lemparan bantal, namun sejenak kemudian Kankurou terdiam dan mengiyakan pernyataan Gaara. Rasanya Kankurou seolah-olah mendapat pencerahan yang luar biasa di malam itu. Iya juga.

Gaara melempari kakaknya lagi dengan bantal yang lebih besar. Baru sadar dia... batin Gaara.

Hinata menghela napas lega. Waktu Gaara bilang akan datang ke rumahnya saat ini, rasanya ulu hati Hinata jatuh ke dasar lambungnya. Bagaimana nanti komentar Ayahnya ada seorang pria malam-malam datang ke rumah dan ingin bertemu dengannya? Apalagi selama ini penampilan Gaara itu aktraktif. Bisa-bisa dia diceramahi sebulan dan Neji jadi ikutan-ikutan memarahinya dan tidak bisa cepat keluar dari rumah sakit.

Tapi begitu Gaara tidak jadi ke rumahnya, Hinata merasa sangat lega. Beban yang ada di pundaknya terbang menghilang entah kemana. Keriput di wajah Ayahnya tidak perlu bertambah dan Neji bisa cepat sembuh dari sakitnya. Kedua orang itu terlalu over protektif terhadap putri-putrinya.

Satu-satunya yang sedih atas penolakan kedatangan Gaara ke mansion Huyuga hanya Hanabi seorang.

"Yah, Kakak," Hanabi menunduk lesu, "Kenapa ditolak sih? Nggak seneng apa rumah kita kedatangan orang ganteng yang kerjaannya keren banget?"

Padahal kalau Gaara beneran dateng ke rumah, Hanabi bakalan minta foto bareng sama Gaara. Nanti di sekolah dia mau pamer foto itu ke teman-temannya. Jadi, teman-temannya akan mengetahui Hanabi bisa menggaet cowok yang kadar kegantengannya melebihi batas kriteria ketuntasan standar minimal!

Yah, tapi itu sekedar mimpi yang tak tercapai bagi Hanabi.

Hinata menggeleng ringan. "Kamu kali yang pingin ketemu sama Gaara-san,"

"Emang," Hanabi jujur dengan keinginannya, "Aku kok yang pingin ketemu Gaara-san. Syukur-syukur Gaara-san mau sama aku. Jadi kakak ipar juga nggak masalah kok,"

Hinata lambat menyadari arti dari kalimat adiknya. Setelah si adik keluar dari kamar dengan rasa sebal dan sedih barulah Hinata menyadari arti dari kalimat yang dilontarkan adiknya.

Segitu ngebetnya...

* * *

Yugito Nii, umur 24 tahun. Blasteran dari Amerika dan Jepang. Wajahnya oriental namun bermata biru dan berambut pirang. Kecantikannya sudah diakui banyak orang dan patut diacungi sepuluh jempol. Bekerja sebagai sekretaris di kedutaan negara, sekarang datang ke Kodansha seperti biasa, menghadiri rapat bulanan yang diselenggarakan atas kesepakatan kedua belah pihak.

Begitu rapat selesai dengan solusi baru, Yugito buru-buru mencari seseorang untuk diajak bicara empat mata. Matanya mencari seoang gadis berambut gelap dan panjang.

Ah, yang dicari sedang menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Yugito menilai-nilai penampilan Hinata yang tertutup, berbeda dengannya yang terbuka dan mengundang decakan kagum dari kaum Adam.

Apa benar ini orangnya?

"Nona Hyuuga?" Hinata mengangguk dan membungkuk sopan. "Hinata Hyuuga,"

Wah, Hinata terpesona oleh aura _blink-blink-blink_ yang menguar dari Yugito. Cantik sekali. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang kelihatan sekali hasil perawatan rutin dari salon ternama.

"Saya Yuugito Nii..." Yugito memperkenalkan diri, "Tidak perlu formal seperti itu,"

"Apa Nona Hyuuga punya waktu sebentar?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Oke, Yugito harus punya kebohongan yang bisa membuat Hinata percaya dan pergi menjauhi Gaara. Selama ini, Yugito punya beberapa mata-mata untuk mengawasi Gaara. Bawahannya melaporkan bahwa akhir-akhir ini Gaara sering sekali mengajak berbicara seorang gadis yang bekerja di Kodansha. Terakhir laporan yang Yugito baca, Gaara sempat janjian dengan perempuan ini di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari Kodansha.

Perempuan sederhana ini adalah satu-satunya lawan paling berat yang selama ini dihadapi oleh Yugito. Gaara sekarang ada di kantor perusahaan lain, jadi Yugito bisa melancarkan aksinya dengan tenang.

"Tolong jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sabaku-san ya," katanya lagi membuat Hinata merinding melihat senyuman milik Yugito yang menyeramkan, "Sabaku-san adalah tunangan saya, okay?"

Hinata cengok. Ternyata Gaara-san sudah punya tunangan?

"Oh..." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, "Tunangan anda ya? Maaf ya..."

Yugito terhenyak. "Eh?"

"Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok..." Hinata membungkukkan kepalanya, "Sekali lagi maaf ya,"

"Iya gapapa kok,"

Yugito jadi tidak enak sendiri. Dia kira Hinata akan melakukan perlawanan dengan melakukan sesuatu yang frontal. Contohnya bisa dengan berbalik memarahinya. Atau menanyai kebenaran apakah dia benar-benar tunangan Gaara? Yugito tidak menyangka semuanya akan berjalan dengan semudah ini.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Dengan muka polos seperti anak balita, Hinata dengan sopan meminta maaf atas kebohongan yang Yugito buat.

Entah kenapa, Yugito jadi merasa tidak enak telah menganggap Hinata adalah lawan yang berat baginya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Gaara yang diidamkannya dari dulu.

* * *

Pulang-pulang ke rumah, Hanabi menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Kakaknya itu pulang dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata langsung memasak makan malam. Biasanya Hinata akan menanyai Hanabi apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah atau hal-hal tidak penting.

Hanabi tahu Hinata pasti sedang ada masalah. Gadis remaja itu duduk di meja makan, melihat punggung Hinata yang sedang memasak. Masakan kakaknya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan. Apa kira-kira Sai memarahi kakaknya, lagi? Tapi kenapa? Kakaknya 'kan rajin sekali. Hanabi sekali waktu pernah mengintip Hinata rela begadang demi menyelesaikan laporan yang tanggal pengumpulannya dua minggu kemudian.

"Kak, kalau punya masalah cerita saja," kata Hanabi sambil pura-pura sibuk mengisi soal di buku kumpulan soal untuk ujian kenaikan kelas.

Hinata pura-pura tidak dengar dan terus memotong-motong sayuran untuk direbus. Saking seriusnya, sayuran yang sudah dipotong bentuknya benar-benar seperti dadu sempurna.

"Apa si Boss marah-marah lagi?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Malah hari ini Sai baiknya kebangetan untuk ukuran orang jahat seperti dia.

"Ponselnya hilang lagi?"

Masih saja menggeleng. Apa masalahnya kalau begitu? Hinata tidak pernah punya masalah dengan uang. Apalagi masalah dengan teman. Hinata orangnya baik dan tidak mempermasalahkan kesalahan yang orang lain buat padanya kecuali kalau itu sudah keterlaluan. Hanabi mengingat kejadian apa saja yang menimpa kakaknya minggu ini.

"Ah, ada masalah dengan Gaara-san?"

Hinata mengecilkan api di kompor dan melirik Hanabi dengan tatapan antara kesal dan sedih. Tebakan Hanabi yang paling tidak mungkin ternyata adalah masalahnya.

"Tadi ada perempuan yang cantik sekali," Hinata menarik napas, "Dan dia bilang kalau orang seperti Kakak tidak pantas berteman dengan Gaara-san,"

"Dia bilang dia tunangannya Gaara-san," Hinata mengembuskan napas, "Tapi kenapa Gaara-san bertingkah seperti itu sedangkan dia punya tunangan?"

Eh...? Hanabi asalnya mau berteriak kegirangan atas analisis sederhana namun benar dari Hinata... tapi begitu ia mendengar kata tunangan...

Hanabi curiga kalau wanita yang tadi disebutkan oleh Hinata itu berbohong!

Hanabi menggebrak meja dengan amarah yang tiba-tiba meluap. Kakaknya ini terlalu lemot dan mudah dibodohi. Apalagi dengan kadar kepercayaan diri yang ada di batas minimum, Hinata bisa-bisa menjadi perempuan yang selamanya akan menjadi otaku!

Dan sebagai adik yang baik, Hanabi harus mencegah hal itu terjadi!

"Yaudah sih kak emang siapa dia sih?" Hanabi menggigit kesal roti cokelatnya, "Gausah peduliin cewek kayak dia ataupun statusnya!"

Hinata agak heran dengan Hanabi. Bukannya dia yang punya masalah? Kok malah adiknya yang berapi-api?

"Toh, Gaara-san 'kan cari perhatiannya cuman sama Kakak!"

Iya juga ya...

Tapi satu hal penting yang perlu digarisbawahi, kenapa Hinata jadi kesal begitu ada orang yang mengaku dia adalah tunangan Gaara ya? Bukannya dari awal Hinata mencoba tidak peduli dengan pria yang telah mengambil ponselnya itu...?

**to be continue~**

* * *

**a/n: Hahahaha maaf lama updatenya! Salahkan pada mood saya yang batas kelabilannya lebih labil dari Sasuke 1000000% eh kalo mau twitteran liat yang di profil saya oke! review kalian gokil semua :* huhuhu makasih ya dukungannya kecup basah dari saya nih :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Impossible Possibility**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story belongs to me.**

**No copycat, please ;_;**

**Possibly ooc and typo :') **

* * *

Tumben sekali, subuh di kediaman Sabaku damai tenteram nan sentosa. Biasanya, Mama Karura sudah berteriak membangunkan kedua anak laki-lakinya yang susah tidur dan susah bangun. Papa Sabaku akan berteriak lagi kalau misalkan Kankurou iseng mematikan lampu kamar mandi saat lagi asyik-asyiknya menikmati guyuran air hangat dari shower. Dan Temari akan tambah berisik jika Gaara memakan camilan kesukaannya seenaknya.

Intinya, jarang sekali kalian akan mendapati pemandangan yang tenteram seperti ini.

"Kamu udah mau pergi lagi ya, Gaar?" Kankurou, masih dengan mata tertutup, bertanya pada Gaara yang sedang duduk santai dengan secangkir kopi moka di pagi hari. Adiknya itu sudah siap dengan kemeja putihnya, sedang Kankurou masih mengenakan kaus oblong dan boxer biru andalannya.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, lalu menyeruput manis dan hangatnya dari moka buatan Mama Karura tercinta. Hari ini dia ada tugas lagi Inggris. Profesinya sebagai ambassador negara mau tak mau membuat Gaara harus bolak-balik ke Inggris-Jepang.

Bagi sebagian orang, itu terdengar keren, tapi mereka tidak tahu betapa capeknya Gaara harus bolak-balik antar negara yang jaraknya tak bisa dibilang dekat itu. Untungnya, Gaara senang dengan pekerjaannya. Menurutnya, berkeliling ke berbagai negara itu termasuk pekerjaan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh beberapa orang. Gaara jadi bisa membedakan bermacam-macam tipe kepribadian orang.

"Gaara itu sibuk, Kankurou," Mama Karura datang dengan senampan camilan untuk sarapan. Papa Sabaku sedang mandi, jadi biasanya Gaara ada teman untuk mengobrol seputar bisnis, tidak jadi. Gaara sekarang fokus pada layar tabletnya.

"Mama perhatiannya sama Gaara terus," komentar Kankurou sambil menguap. Biasanya kalau ada Mama Karura, ada Temari juga ikut membantu. Sepertinya Temari ketiduran lagi di butiknya.

"Nggak kok," Mama Karura tetep kalem, "Kamu saja yang tidak nurut sama Mama. Kan sudah dibilangin lebih baik ambil pekerjaan tetap bukan menjadi fotografer lepas,"

"Mama kan dulu sudah menasehati kamu,"

Kankurou pundung sendiri. Padahal Mister Sabaku sudah menawari pekerjaan di perusahaan keluarga tapi Kankurou menolaknya dengan alasan tidak cocok dengan kepribadiannya yang bebas. Akhirnya dia usaha sendiri dengan fotografer lepas di majalah lokal dan editor grafis di majalah atau koran.

"Tapi... itu 'kan jalan hidup yang kau pilih. Mama pastinya akan mendukungmu terus kok," kata Mama Karura sambil tersenyum. Kankurou memeluk Mamanya terharu. Gaara? Okelah, matanya sedang meihat update-an berita terbaru, tapi telinganya tetap mendengar percakapan antara Kakak dan Mamanya. Si bungsu itu dalam hati, cekikikan.

Jeda hening...

"Oh, terus cewek yang kau incar itu... bagaimana?"

Jelas saja Gaara sudah punya rencana bagus yang perlu dilakukannya hari ini. Gaara sudah bisa membayangkan kembali paket ekspresi lengkap dari Hinata. Malu-malu, cemberut, bengong, cengok, senyum, senang dalam satu waktu.

Gaara menatap Kankurou jail, "Hari ini aku sudah janjian dengannya ke cafe,"

Kankurou menggaruk pinggangnya, "Kau ini selalu saja punya cara,"

"Tentunya,"

Gaara mendapat tepukan di bahunya. Mamanya punya senyuman sehingga Gaara meneguk ludahnya,

"Nanti kalau pulang dari Inggris, kenalkan ya sama Mama," kata Karura. "Inget, jangan lupa,"

"_Okay_,"

Tentu saja, Gaara akan mengenalkan Hinata sebagai kandidat utama calon istrinya. Dalam waktu yang dekat, Mama Karura dan Papa Sabaku akan punya menantu baru.

* * *

Hinata menatap kotak bekal besar berisi lauk pauk yang lezat di hadapan matanya. Satu ruangan keuangan Kodansha bisa mencium harumnya makanan yang dibawa Kiba dan Shino. Naruto yang tadi lewat saja sampai berteriak ingin meminta namun tatapan mematikan millik Sai menghentikan semuanya.

"Hinata," Kiba menggaruk-garuk pipinya, "Makasih ya buat bekal kemarin. Ini gantinya dari Ibuku. Katanya aku anak tak tahu malu karena menerima bekalmu tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menggantinya. Padahal sudah kubilang, kalau rezeki tak perlu ditolak bukan?"

"Ini juga dari Ibuku," kata Shino mengangsurkan kotak bekalnya.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. "Ka-kalian tidak perlu repot-repot..." Hinata benar-benar terharu. Karena Kiba dan Shino teman sepermainan satu komplek perumahan, dia sering bertandang main ke rumah keduanya. Jadi hubungan Hinata dengan Ibu Kiba dan Shino sudah terbilang akrab.

"Padahal aku benar-benar tidak berharap kalian harus mengganti bekal makananku,"

"Udah deh, Hin," Shino memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Ambil aja,"

"Kaliaaaaan... sudah diberi keringanan malah seperti ini..."

Sai si penghancur momen bahagia datang. Dalam benaknya, Shino menyumpahi Sai yang selalu merusak suasana. Sirik apa gimana sih...

Kiba ngibrit deh ke mesin fotokopian. Shino pura-pura membetulkan letak kacamatanya (lagi), lalu berjalan santai (padahal gugup) ke lemari data dan mengambil beberapa arsip. Hinata membereskan kotak makanannya pelan-pelan.

"Boss mau?"

"Apa?" Hinata memperlihatkan isi kotak bekal dari Kiba dan Shino.

"Nggak makasih," balas Sai cepat. Dia menumpuk dokumen yang perlu dikerjakan oleh ketiganya di meja panjang dekat Shino. Lengannya sampai pegal sendiri membawa kerjaan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya. Sejak ada kontrak baru dengan negara asing, Kodansha jadi harus bekerja lebih giat dari biasanya. Nanti tahun baru, Sai harus rajin-rajin promosi supaya lebih banyak tenaga baru yang muda dan profesional biar nanti pinggangnya tidak sakit-sakit lagi.

"Cepet selesain kerjaannya,"

Hinata, Kiba dan Shino melongo melihat tumpukan kertas yang tingginya lebih dari monitor komputer. Sai menepuk-nepuk tangannya lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Sekalian kopi data laporan kemarin. Aku tunggu siang ini," masih saja sempat-sempatnya nongol dari balik pintu.

Akhirnya, Hinata memilih dulu mengerjakan yang belum selesai. Sambil menunggu scanning data dan peng_upload_an ke _database online_, Hinata jadi teringat perkataan Hanabi tadi malam.

* * *

Hinata memastikan dulu Ayahanda Hiashi sudah tidur duluan dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka, lalu menutupnya kembali. Lalu setelah itu, Hinata menelepon rumah sakit dan menanyakan kabar Neji. Sepupunya sendiri yang menjawab telepon itu. Katanya dalam minggu ini dia bisa pulang. Hinata bersyukur sekali.

Lalu balik lagi ke meja makan dimana Hanabi masih berapi-api. Hinata heran, kok bisa ya Hanabi semangat sekali seperti itu.

"Kakak ini bagaimana sih?!" dahi Hanabi berkedut-kedut, "Kakak harusnya lebih percaya diri! Gaara-san mengambil ponsel kakak dengan sengaja, kurang modus apa itu?" Hanabi jadi geregetan sendiri.

Iyalah, Hanabi mikir, kurang modus apa itu... sengaja mengambil posel orang, memasukkan foto pribadi ke ponsel orang lain, dan mengembalikannya setelah janjian makan?! Kalau perempuan pada umumnya, yang pasti bakalan senang setengah mati, dan Hinata senangnya hanya sampai bisa senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa itu modus?" tanya Hinata. Sup misonya sudah siap. Ditambah camilan yang lain, malam ini Hanabi akan tidur kekenyangan. Aih, punya kakak kok baik sama polosnya kebangetan.

Hanabi menepuk kepalanya, lelah. Masak sih kakaknya nggak tahu apa itu modus...kakaknya ini hidup di zaman apa? Apa dia cewek dari zaman purba yang tersesat ke zaman modern? Modus aja nggak tau...

"Pokoknya cari perhatian sama kakak!" Hanabi mencari penjelasan yang sekiranya mudah dimengerti oleh kinerja otak Hinata yang pas-pasan, "Kakak harusnya lebih peka dengan kode yang diberi oleh Gaara-san! Kalau misalkan kakak seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa Gaara-san malah pergi dan pindah ke cewek lain!"

Sejenak, Hanabi berubah menjadi konsultan asmara yang profesional namun nyatanya tak punya pengalaman. Semuanya didapat dari obrolan sehari-hari dengan teman-temannya, bergosip ataupun membaca majalah wanita bulanan. Hanabi belum pernah pacaran. Yang ada dia naksir banget sama adik kelasnya.

Katanya, adik kelas masih segar-segar dan tampangnya masih muda gimana, gitu. Hanabi kurang tertarik sama senpai yang kebanyakan arogan. Hanabi lebih tertarik sama kouhai-kouhai yang mukanya shota hahaha.

Tapi, ada untungnya juga, Hinata tidak perlu membayar jasa kepada orang lain toh adiknya sendiri juga bisa diandalkan. Suatu saat nanti, Hinata akan berterimakasih pada jasa-jasa Hanabi.

Sepertinya si bungsu Hyuuga itu punya bakat jadi agen biro jodoh.

"Begitukah?"

"Iya!" Hanabi semakin gereget,"Makanya mulai dari sekarang sifat kakak yang seperti itu harus dirubah! Kakak nggak selamanya bisa seperti itu terus, semuanya... semuanya nggak selamanya akan berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan kak,"

Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Dahinya terasa panas sekali diceramahi seperti itu oleh Hanabi. Tapi ada benarnya juga...

"Kalau kakak ingin sesuatu, kakak harus berusaha, bukannya malah berlindung dibalik sifat kakak yang seperti itu!"

Dan Hanabi capek ngomong kenceng-kenceng seperti itu.

Hinata masih mengangguk-angguk, nggak tau ngerti, nggak tau nggak, asyik makan sup misonya. Semangat Hanabi terbakar lagi melihat reaksi Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Kak, jadi nggak ke cafenya besok?"

Kepala Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

"Besok Kakak harus dandan yang cantik," Hanabi menyeringai, "Kita latihan buat besok ya,"

* * *

Satu kebohongan harus ditutup dengan seribu kebohongan yang lainnya. Namun dengan satu kejujuran semuanya akan selesai. Yugito tahu benar hal itu. Dia sekarang harus membohongi pujaan hatinya dan mengatakan bahwa Hinata sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang. Kalau tidak begitu, kebohongan yang ia buat pada Hinata akan menjadi sia-sia.

Kebetulan sekali, Yugito ingat ada pemuda bertato merah yang sering bersama Hinata. Ini bisa jadi alasan yang bagus untuk Gaara. Mereka sekarang ada di aula Kodansha. Yugito hanya punya waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk rencana gilanya ini. Setiap detik yang berlalu, Yugito merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

"Gaara-san," Yugito mengatur nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar mencurigakan, "Anda tidak bisa pergi kafe hanya untuk berjanji dengan seseorang,"

Gaara masih sibuk memilah-milah arsip dari tumpukan map yang berwarna-warni. Yugito menahan dirinya agar terus bersabar. Memang biasanya Gaara memancing kesabarannya bukan?

"Anda setelah ini akan ke kafe bersama... Hinata 'kan?"

Gaara bingung. Perasaan dia nggak pernah ngasih tau apapun tentang Hinata pada Yugito. Jelas saja, Yugito harus berterimakasih pada mata-matanya yang selalu setia setiap saat dan memberi informasi akurat.

"U-um maksudku... aku itu teman baik Hinata-san,"

Baru saja mendengar kata 'Hinata', Gaara berhenti dari kegiatannya. Yugito merasa cemburu sangat pada Hinata yang bisa membuat Gaara sampai seperti ini.

"Teman baik Hinata?" ulang Gaara sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Gaara memperhatikan wajah Yugito yang memasang senyum terbaiknya.

Yugito mengangguk lagi. Dia harus melanjutkan rencananya dengan hati-hati walau resikonya besar sekali...

"U-um... dia sudah bertunangan, mungkin Gaara-san bisa mengerti,"

Gaara tidak percaya dengan Yugito. Hinata sudah bertunangan? Kalau begitu rencananya hari ini bisa gagal total. Kenapa kemungkinan itu malah tidak terpikir olehnya? Dia harus membuktikan semuanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Hinata-san tidak bisa menolak Anda... karena formalitas dan tak ingin mengecewakan Anda,"

Melihat perubahan dalam ekspresi Gaara, Yugito tahu rencana ini berhasil.

* * *

Parahnya, Gaara masuk ke dalam ruangan sekretaris dan Yugito harus melancarkan serangannya sesegera mungkin. Yugito terus berusaha meyakinkan Gaara bahwa dia adalah sahabat Hinata, Hinata sudah bertunangan dan Hinata hanya mengutamakan kesopanan selama ini—makanya tidak menolak ajakan Gaara.

Buruknya, saat itu Hinata ketinggalan laptopnya. Sedangkan laptop Shino sedang diservis karena terserang virus. Dan Kiba... pria itu menyimpan back-up data di flashdisk. Sai menunggu back-upan data siang ini. Tapi masalahnya flashdisknya dimana!

"Jatuh kali,"

"Kemana?"

"Kolong meja, coba lihat,"

"Duh, mana ya..."

Hinata berjongkok dan merangkak ke kolong meja mencari benda yang bisa menyelematkan mereka dari kobaran emosi si boss yang memang penderita hipertensi.

"Jatuhnya di sekitar mana ya," Kiba ikutan berjongkok dan mencari ke dekat CPU komputer. Takutnya flashdisknya jatuh diantara lilitan kabel yang susah untuk diurai. Dan ternyata flashdisknya ada di ujung CPU, dekat tembok. Hinata dan Kiba mengambil flashdisk itu bersamaan dan...

Gaara melihatnya dari celah pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Hinata, dan seorang pria bertato merah...

JEDUK!

Kalau dilihat dari sisi Gaara, Hinata dan Kiba terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. Padahal keduanya sedang menahan teriakan kesakitan karena dahi mereka yang bertabrakan. Dahi mereka, ya. Hinata sampai meringis dulu, lama saking sakitnya. Kiba mengambil flashdisknya dan menarik lengan Hinata supaya si gadis itu cepat terangkat sambil mengusap dahinya yang panas.

Gaara terpaku sesaat.

_Mereka ciuman?_

Sepertinya Gaara merasa dia terlalu banyak berharap dan sudah keterlaluan. Pria itu merasa menjadi pria terbodoh di dunia, berpikir perempuan manis seperti Hinata tidak ada yang punya. Gaara menyesal mengikuti tips dari jurnal yang dibuat Temari; cara gokil dan sederhana untuk menggaet wanita idaman Anda ternyata hasilnya 0%.

** l**

Gaara membuang mukanya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia geram... sekaligus lemas. Tak ada yang perlu disalahkan disini. Tak ada. Mungkin Gaara akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Kak," Gaara tidak mau melihat ke belakang, "Pesankan tiket pesawatnya sekarang saja,"

"Kenapa?" Temari bertanya dari seberang. Temari juga ada tawaran kerjasama dari orang asing. Dan kebetulan mereka berdua hari ini jadwalnya berangkat kesana, ke Inggris. Tidak ada salahnya kan, pergi bareng dengan saudara sendiri?

"Nggak kenapa-napa,"

_Maaf selama ini aku sudah keterlaluan terhadapmu. _

"Gaara-san?" Hinata keluar dari ruangan, masih dengan tangan yang mengusap-ngusap dahinya, mendapati ekspresi wajah Gaara yang lesu, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Katanya ada perlu?" tanya Hinata lagi. Apa Gaara datang kesini untuk menagih janjinya?

Gaara menarik napas pendek dan mengembuskannya cepat.

"_Hi,"_

Entah kenapa, suara serak dan berat milik Gaara terdengar enyedihkan di telinga Hinata. Ini seperti saat dia pertama bertemu dengan Gaara di gedung Yosen. Sama seperti mereka pertama kali berkenalan.

"Iya, aku akan pergi ke Inggris," Gaara tersenyum, "Aku hanya akan mengatakan itu,"

Pergi... ke Inggris?

"_Goodbye_," Gaara melambaikan tangannya dan pergi secepatnya dari hadapan Hinata. Dia tidak mau Hinata melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini.

"Eh?"

Hinata hanya bisa memandang punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh dengan kebingungan dan penuh pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Gadis itu terdiam. Baru saja ia mengerti bahwa tadi Gaara mencoba mengucapkan salam perpisahannya yang terakhir.

Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku tidak sadar lebh cepat? Kenapa aku terlalu lemot? Kenapa Gaara-san pergi begitu mendadak? Kenapa aku harus merasa sedih? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak sekali? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis? Kenapa Gaara-san pergi aku merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini? Batin Hinata menjerit.

Padahal, hari ini Hinata sengaja menyisir poninya berbeda dari biasanya. Berharap, dia tampil lebih cantik di depan Gaara. Padahal, hari ini Hinata sudah berlatih bersama Hanabi untuk mengurangi gagapnya bersama Hanabi. Biar nanti kalau mengobrol dengan Gaara lancar. Padahal, hari ini Hinata sudah diberi tahu oleh Hanabi bagaimana caranya menanggapi 'kode' yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Supaya Hinata bisa membuat sejarah baru dalam hidupnya dengan pria merah bermarga Sabaku.

Padahal... hari ini... mereka akan janjian di cafe bukan? Tapi kenapa Gaara malah pergi ke Inggris? Kenapa Gaara malah seperti itu?

Hinata menahan airmata yang tiba-tiba siap jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Pandangannya buram... oleh airmata yang sudah tak bisa terbendung. Dia... merasa sangat sedih begitu mendengar Gaara kan pergi ke Inggris.

"Oi, Hinata, kenapa?"

Shino bengong begitu melihat Hinata berlari ke arah toilet wanita.

"Apa dia kebelet banget?" Kiba muncul dari belakang Shino. "Ah yang penting flashdisknya sudah ketemu,"

Shino dan Kiba nyengir bahagia.

* * *

"Hanabi..."

Hanabi kaget melihat si kakak pulang-pulang wajahnya kusut seperti jemuran baju yang belum disetrika. Rambutnya tidak acak-acakan, hanya saja matanya sembap dan pipinya basah oleh... airmata? Pergi ke kantor sudah cantik seperti karyawan eksekutif, pulang-pulang kayak tukang cuci baju.

Yang dipanggil hanya berdiri dengan keheranan melihat si kakak banjir airmata. Hanabi buru-buru memeluk si Kakak yang tingginya tak berbeda jauh dengannya.

"Berhenti dong nangisnya kak..." bujuk Hanabi. Ada apa lagi? Pastinya ini bukan masalah Sai. Kakaknya itu kalau dimarahi oleh si boss yang amit-amitnya keterlaluan itu pastinya tidak sampai sebegininya.

Hinata masih terisak-isak. Pelukannya pada Hanabi semakin mengerat. Sedih sekali rasanya...

"Gaara-san pergi..." kata Hinata diselingi isakannya yang makin lama makin deras.

"Pergi kemana memangnya?"

"Inggris,"

"Hi-hiks," Hinata makin kencang menangis,"Ha-hanabi..."

Hanabi terperanjat. Kakaknya ini... benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Gaara! Apalagi kalau bukan karena cinta Hinata harus menangisi kepergian Gaara? Hanabi bersyukur akhirnya Hinata mulai keluar dari kehidupannya yang seputar tokoh-tokoh fantasi... tapi kenyataan paling terburuk justru menimpa si Kakak yang belum berpengalaman apa-apa.

Gaara malah pergi. Bagaimana kalau di Inggris Gaara malah pindah hati? Bisa gawat kan kalau misalkan suatu saat Hinata dan Gaara bertemu lagi—gawatnya kalau Gaara menggadeng cewek lain ke hadapan Hinata. Bisa-bisa Hinata malah jadi makin tidak percaya diri dan membuat kesimpulan, bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya karena terlalu lemot dan menganggap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Padahal, Hinata juga tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya.

"Huweeeee..."

Hanabi jadi ikutan sedih.

Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hanabi sekarang adalah menenangkan kakaknya. Jangan sampai Hinata yang baru saja mengalami jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini malah trauma gara-gara kepergian Gaara dan saingan yang mendadak muncul. Bisa-bisa Hinata malah akan semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam lautan animanga.

Kalau sampai Hinata trauma... Hanabi akan bertindak! Lihat saja Gaara-san! ...Hanabi tidak akan memberi ampun pada diapapun yang berani menyakiti hati kakaknya yang baik hati.

Dan ternyata Hanabi mewarisi sifat protektif dari Hiashi dan Neji terhadap Hinata.

* * *

a/n: readers minta do'anya ya ponsel saya hari ini rest in peace. Masalahnya, foto-foto suami saya (baca: kise ryouta, kuroko tetsuya) ada di situ semua. Semoga nanti abis di service bisa nyala lagi.

Bener-bener minta doanya ya.. /mewek

Hari ini pelukan hangat dari saya buat semua apresiasi yang kalian berikan X'D


	6. Chapter 6

**Impossible Possibility**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story belongs to me**

**RUSH! possibly ooc and typos :"")**

* * *

Hanabi memutar otaknya sekeras mungkin. Dia perlu penjelasan yang lebih mengenai kronologis kepergian Gaara. Lucu banget dong kalau Gaara pergi gitu aja dan kakaknya menangis sendirian disini. Persis sinetron tidak laku yang tayang paksa di televisi.

"Coba ulang ceritanya pas Gaara-san pergi," bujuk Hanabi. Masa' kakaknya kayak balik lagi ke umur dimana masih menyusu sama Alamarhumah Mamanya, sih.

"Gaara-san bilang 'Hi'," kata Hinata pelan, sibuk mengelap pipinya yang basah ke sweter favorit Hanabi. Si adik kesal, tapi berhubung suasananya lagi sedih, Hanabi menahan emosinya.

"Terus..."

"Gaara-san bilang mau pergi ke Inggris,"

"Terus reaksi kakak?"

"Diem aja... abis bingung mau ngapain..." jawab Hinata jujur.

Hanabi melepas paksa Hinata dari pelukannya. Lalu dengan kerut segi empat di dahi, Hanabi mengguncang-guncang bahu Hinata,

"GIMANA SIH?! GIMANA SIH?! GIMANA SIIIIHHH?!" teriak Hanabi geregetan, kesal, marah semua campur menjadi satu.

"GIMANAAAA?"

"KAKAK KAMPRET BANGET SIH AH GIMANA SIH AH!"

"INI KAKAK YANG HARUSNYA DISALAHIN!"

"HARUSNYA KAKAK MENGEJAR GAARA-SAN ATAU GIMANA KEK, BUKANNYA MALAH DIEM AJA!"

Hinata menunduk dan memeluk bantal sofa yang besar sambil menutup mukanya. Habisnya, dia nggak kepikiran sama sekali untuk mengejar Gaara. Yang saat itu ia rasakan hanya kesedihan yang membuatnya mati rasa. Bahkan hanya untuk bergerak... Hinata tidak mampu.

Hanabi melempar bantal dan tepat mengenai kepala si kakak yang sedang menginstropeksi diri. Hinata mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang agak sakit. Bantalnya empuk, tapi dilempar sekuat tenaga ujung-ujungnya memang sakit.

"INI SALAH KAKAK! Ga perlu sedih sama kepergian Gaara-san, toh ini juga salah kakak!"

Iya, dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga. Jika saja, saat itu Hinata mengejar Gaara dan berkata jangan pergi. Atau menangis memohon supaya Gaara menunda keberangkatannya. Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Kalau di awal, namanya bukan penyesalan.

Semalaman, Hanabi mendengar kakaknya menangis di dalam kamarnya.

Hinata berjanji dalam hati, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi!

* * *

Besoknya, Hinata dan Hanabi tak lupa Hiashi menjemput Neji di rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Neji terlihat lebih segar. Rambut panjangnya diikat tinggi, memperlihatkan dahinya yang tergambar lambang Hyuuga. Mendadak, Hanabi baru sadar kalau sepupunya itu ganteng, sangat.

"Syukurlah, Nii-san sudah sembuh," kata Hinata terharu. Tapi, lengan Neji masih disuntik oleh lengan infus. Suster Shizune bilang, Neji memang sudah sembuh, tapi kondisinya belum benar-benar pulih.

"Mana Paman?" Neji mencari-cari sosok Pamannya yang baik hati danbertanggung jawab. Sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya, yang mengurus dia dari kecil dan menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri adalah Pamannya. Makanya Neji berusaha keras supaya berguna bagi Pamannya dan bisa mellindungi kedua anak perempuannya.

"Ayah lagi mengurus administrasi di lobi," kata Hinata pelan.

Neji melihat Hinata lesu, Hinata yang biasanya pasti akan bertanya apapun padanya dengan wajah ceria dan segar. Mata Hinata terlihat sayu.

"Hinata kudengar kau sedang sedih ya?"

Hinata melirik si adik yang membuang muka. Siapa lagi yang mulutnya mirip ember bocor selain Hanabi? Ih, Hinata jadi kesal sendiri sama Hanabi. Nggak perlu kali sampai harus cerita-cerita sama Neji...

"Kak, aku baru tau yang namanya patah hati itu seperti ini ya," kata Hinata tiba-tiba sambil duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Eh,"

"Rasanya sediiih sekali..." Neji mempukpuk kepala Hinata penuh rasa sayang sekaligus kasihan. Neji memeluk tubuh sepupunya yang mungil dengan segenap perasaan sayangnya yang banyak.

Neji jadi merasa bersalah. Tahu begini, dia dulu tidak akan terlalu protektif pada Hinata. Maksudnya, Neji tidak ingin melihat Hinata menangis karena dijaili oleh anak laki-laki. Tapi, Hinata tidak terbiasa bergaul dengan laki-laki. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana itu sakit hati, dan sekalinya dia merasakan apa itu sakit hati, Hinata jatuh terpuruk. Neji baru pertama kali menyesali sifatnya yang satu ini.

"Maaf ya, Hinata," Neji menggumam, "Aku terlalu protektif,"

"Ngga apa-apa,"

Hanabi mikir, kalau misalkan Neji tidak jatuh sakit, Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa ngobrol sama Gaara atau sadar ponselnya diambil oleh orang lain. Kayaknya memang takdir kali ya, sepupunya yang jarang sekali sakit bisa langsung masuk ke rumah sakit dan Hinata terbebas dari bayang-bayang Neji?

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Hinata dididik oleh Hanabi dengan keras. Kalau Hinata lemot, Hanabi langsung nyeletuk pedes. Kalau Hinata tambah lemot, Hanabi bakal bilang Gaara nggak cocok buat Hinata. Kedengerannya mengerikan, tapi hasilnya efektif.

"Hinata," tanya Kiba sambil mengunyah bekal buatan Hinata, "Dua tambah dua berapa?"

Shino, Kiba deg-degan sendiri saat Hinata akan menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Apakah ada perubahan atau masih sama?

"Kiba-kun 'kan punya kalkulator," balas Hinata kalem dengan jari-jarinya yang masih setia mengetik laporan akhir tahun.

"Wah..." Shino yang sedang ngemil sampai bertepuk tangan melihat perubahan signifikan dalam diri sahabatnya. Hinata nggak lemot lagi itu sungguh suatu keajaiban!

Sai saja yang mencuri dengar dari balik lemari arsip sampai ikut tepuk tangan perihal Hinata yang kali ini peka dan cepat tanggap dalam memberi respon.

Rencananya, Kiba mau mengadakan syukuran atas keberhasilan sahabatnya dari SMA itu. Hinata menanggapinya dengan bilang dia akan memasak banyak dan memanggang kue manis untuk dibagikan orang sekantor.

Besoknya, ruangan keuangan Kodansha menyebar harum yang lezat sekali.

* * *

Satu bulan kurang tiga hari sudah berlalu. Gaara dan Hinata kehilangan kontak. Gaara tidak berani karena takut disangka mengganggu hubungan orang, apalagi Hinata, takut banget dibilang wanita tidak baik. Nanti mau dibawa kemana ajaran Ayahnya yang mengutamaan kesopanan dan harga diri? Padahal, Gaara sering sekali melihat foto-foto Hinata yang ada di ponselnya (hasil mengopi ketika ponsel Hinata ada di tangannya) dan Hinata juga sering sekali melihat foto Gaara di ponselnya.

Suatu hari, Hinata dan Kiba (lagi-lagi) ditunjuk sebagai wakil Kodansha di sebuah festival kebudayaan Inggris tahunan di Tokyo. Jelas saja Hinata bersemangat. Kiba juga mendukung sahabatnya. Hanya saja, waktu diselenggarakannya festival pukul tujuh malam. Untung saja, Hiashi dan Neji mengizikan karena sudah kenal baik dengan Kiba yang takkan pernah berbuat macam-macam pada putri kesayangan Hyuuga.

Hinata datang ke festival ini sudah jelas dengan tujuan mencari Gaara. Memenuhi undangan dari kedutaan hanyalah formalitas. Karena sesungguhnya dia ingin bertemu dengan pria yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Kata Hanabi juga, ambil lagi hatimu yang sudah dicuri, jangan mau diambil seenaknya!

Dengan begitu mungkin Hinata akan benar-benar melupakan Gaara?

"Oi, Hinata!" Kiba menunjuk salah satu staff dengan kalung pengenal bernama Ibiki, "Kau dipanggil tuh, kalau ada apa-apa sms aku saja, si bos ada perlu denganku,"

"Iya, Kiba," kata Hinata siap, "Aku pergi dulu ya,"

Ibiki bilang pada Hinata, ada seseorang yang mencarinya di luar sana, dekat dengan pintu utama. Hinata mengangguk berterimakasih, dan segera bejalan ke tempat yang dituju.

"Yo, Hinata,"

Hinata nggak pernah bisa lupa sama suara yang satu ini. Hinata juga nggak pernah lupa sama pria tampan berambut merah. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, sama-sama ganteng. Apalagi dengan tato alaynya yang mencolok tapi ajaibnya bisa terlihat keren,

Hinata nggak bisa lupa. Nggak akan pernah bisa lupa.

"Gaa-gaara..." Hinata jadi berkaca-kaca lihat Gaara, "Hiks—"

Gaara tersenyum miris. Hinata masih sama seperti dulu, masih pemalu, masih suka memakai pakaian tertutup, masih suka menggerai rambutnya dengan rapi. Dan Gaara masih cinta sama Hinata.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Hinata dibawa Gaara ke sebuah kedai makanan di dekat festival acara. Kalau Hinata nangis di pintu utama, Gaara takut dikira jahatin anak orang. Gaara mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap wajah Hinata yang sudah banjir airmata.

Seperti biasa, Gaara memesankan menu makanan tanpa bertanya pada Hinata. Soalnya, Hinatanya masih sibuk menangis. Gaara nggak mau ngerepotin mas-mas pelayan buat nungguin Hinata selesai nangis.

Akhirnya, pesanan datang, Hinata berhenti nangisnya. Gaara gak bisa nahan ketawa, iya ketawa, tapi sebentar terus Gaara diam lagi.

Gaara menjelaskan, dia tertarik dengan Hinata waktu melihat foto pegawai di Kodansha. Kata orang, Hinata itu sangat-sangat tidak mencolok, diantara barisan pegawai perempuan, tapi malah Hinata yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Siapa lagi perempuan yang sederhana, tersenyum manis dengan pakaian tertutup? Gaara buru-buru melihat nama yang ada di bawah foto itu. Dari awal, Gaara memang pemilih dalam memilih perempuan. Dia hanya suka yang masih imut, polos dan tidak neko-neko.

Gaara bertanya pada resepsionis, siapa Hinata. Dalam waktu singkat, ia mendapat informasi yang dia inginkan. Gaara berjalan ke arah ruangan bagian keuangan. Dari jendela, Gaara bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang menulis, mengisi agenda kegiatan bulanan.

Saat itu juga, Gaara positif jatuh cinta.

Hinata keluar, berjalan ke arah toilet wanita. Gaara tahu idenya ini sangat gila, Gaara masuk, mengambil ponsel Hinata dengan wajah tanpa sekali, tidak ada yang curiga karena banyak yang mengira Gaara sedang melakukan survey. Dengan begini, ia punya alasan untuk bertemu Hinata lagi. Di rumahnya, Gaara tidak menyesali perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Reaksi Hinata? Malu, bengong, bingung, tidak percaya. Pokoknya paket lengkap ekspresi dari Hinata Hyuuga bisa dilihat oleh Gaara dalam waktu yang singkat. Secepat itukah Gaara jatuh cinta padanya? Jawabannya iya.

"Aku nggak mau dikira pengganggu tunangan orang," katanya lagi. Suasana mendadak suram.

Hinata tercekat kebingungan. "Aku gak punya tunangan, Gaara-san," Gaara ngomong apaan sih... "Siapa yang bilang coba?"

"Bukannya Gaara-san tunangan sama Yugito-san?" kata Hinata keheranan.

Gaara segera tersadar akan kenyataan bahwa sekretarisnya sendiri yang telah membohonginya. Nggak perlu mikir lama, Hinata meresponnya dengan malah bertanya dia bertunangan dengan Yugito?

"Lihat aku," kata Gaara. Hinata mendongak, tapi nunduk lagi. Malu dia mukanya sembap dilihat sama Gaara. Sebagai gantinya, Hinata menyeruput dulu jus stroberinya baru saja menatap Gaara malu-malu.

"Kita dibohongin sama Yugito," kata Gaara serius, "Kamu mau maafin dia atau enggak?"

"Maafin saja," kata Hinata terbata, "Maafkan itu lebih baik,"

Gaara terpaku. Meskipun Yugito sudah keterlaluan, tapi Hinata masih mau memaafkan kesalahannya? Perempuan ini dari awal sudah menarik perhatiannya. Hinata terlalu baik, terlalu polos, makanya orang-orang membiarkannya berpikir lemot juga... karena mereka menganggap Hinata masih seperti anak kecil. Padahal kalau Gaara bisa ada di dekat Hinata dalam waktu yang lama, pelan-pelan Gaara akan mengajarkan Hinata berpkir selayaknya orang dewasa.

"Kenapa malah difoto?" Gaara mengambil potret wajah Hinata dari ponselnya.

"Lihat deh," Gaara memperlihatkan wajah Hinata yang sedang menangis, "Lucu,"

Hinata buru-buru mengambil ponsel Gaara. Perempuan itu sambil terisak menekan tombol delete. Lalu Hinata menggeser layar.

Foto-fotonya... foto alaynya. Ada foto dia sedang makan, tidur, memegang bunga, foto bersama Hanabi, foto yang rambutnya sedang dikepang.

"Kok bisa ada?" tanya Hinata, menundukkan kepala karena tidak punya keberanian menatap wajah Gaara.

"Aku mengopinya dari ponselmu,"

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Sudah jelaskan," Gaara menghela napas. "Supaya kalau aku kangen kamu aku tinggal melihat ponselku,"

"Jadi?"

"Nggak usah nanya juga kau tahu jawabannya,"

Hinata kebelet banget pingin pingsan lihat Gaara seperti itu cuman mati-matian Hinata menahannya. Seperti ada kembang api super besar yang meledak di dalam dadanya; Hinata merasa bahagia sekali. Penantiannya berakhir bahagia dan tidak sia-sia.

Gaara menjentik dahinya lalu mencubit hidung bangir Hinata.

"Kalau kamu kangen padaku, apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Aku... melihat foto-fotomu yang ada di ponselku,"

Pengakuan jujur Hinata berhadiah sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi dari Gaara.

"Aku antar pulang ya?" kata Gaara begitu melihat jarum ja sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

* * *

"APA-APAAN INI?" Hiashi berkacak pinggang begitu melihat Hinata berwajah sembab, dan rambut sedikit acak-acakan.

Ayahanda Hiashi yang sudah menunggu Hinata cemas-cemas-gugup gimana gitu di bangku kayu teras mansion itu berteriak melihat anaknya pulang malam-malam dan keluar dari mobil sedan keluaran baru dan pastinya mahal.

Kemana Kiba? Bukannya dia yang dipercaya menjaga Hinata?

"KENAPA HINATA NANGIS?" Neji keluar dari mansion dan berteriak keras melihat keadaan si sepupu tersayang.

Hinata sudah nggak lemot lagi, jadi dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Ayah dan sepupunya. Pasti pikiran yang nggak-nggak. Kebiasaan Hinata pulangnya jam tujuh, sekarang pulang jam sembilan, bersama seorang pria, pula.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Ayah!" kata Hinata agak takut, "Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"

Gaara keluar dari mobil, menekan kunci otomatis dan berjalan ke arah trio Hyuuga yang malam-malam masih saja teteriakan. Hiashi dan Neji cengok melihat penampilan Gaara yang seperti itu. Jas hitam Gaara 'kan basah sama tangisan Hinata, lagian Gaara kegerahan di Jepang meskipun malam hari karena terbiasa dengan iklim di Inggris yang tidak bersahabat. Jadi, Gaara keluar dengan kancing kerah yang terbuka, rambut acak-acakan dan lengan kemeja yang digulung.

Neji menjerit dalam hati. _PULANG-PULANG KOK BAWA COWOK DITATO RAMBUT MERAH—APA-APAAN INI?!_

"_Hallo_," Gaara membenarkan sedikit jam tangannya yang kurang kencang, "Permisi, saya berniat mengantarkan putri Anda pulang,"

Neji dan Hiashi memancarkan tatapan laser merah imajiner. Menyebar aura mengerikan, tapi nggak tau kenapa, seolah-olah Gaara punya perisai tersendiri. Nggak mempan semua hal-hal mengerikan yang disebar oleh Neji dan Hiashi.

"Ada apa?" Gaara heran, kedua makhluk di sebelah Hinata itu melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

"Siapa namamu, bocah?" tanya Hiashi galak.

"Gaara Sabaku,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini dengan putriku?"

"Mengantarnya pulang?"

"Hinata—"Neji bertanya, "Jelaskan, kenapa bajumu acak-acakan dan wajahmu seperti itu,"

"Aku hanya tidur bersama Gaara-san," Hinata menepuk kepalanya karena salah bicara, "Maksudku di mobilnya Gaara-san,"

Sekarang, gambar latar Hiashi dan Neji saat mendengar perkataan Hinata adalah petir dimana-mana, ombak tinggi yang bergulung dan awan hitam yang menggumpal besar.

"APA?"

"Aku hanya ketiduran!" Hinata takut masalahnya jadi tambah rumit, "Percayalah..."

"Tidak mau tahu!" Hiashi membuang mukanya,"Kalian harus menikah awal bulan ini,"

Wajah Gaara berbinar cerah, sangat-sangat cerah. Dia bisa memenuhi janji pada Ibunya yang sempat kecewa atas insiden bulan kemarin. Iya, Mama Karura menunggu gadis yang bernama Hinata, namun karena Gaara pergi ke Inggris, Mama Karura harus lebih bersabar.

"Okay," Gaara merangkul pundak Hinata, "_No problems, ya babe_?"

* * *

Akhirnya Hinata berhasil meyakinkan Hiashi dan Neji bahwa ia benar-benar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dosa bersama Gaara waktu malam itu. Penampilannya Gaara yang mengundang kesalahpahaman. Hiashi terlalu parno jikalau Hinata melakukan opsi terburuk yang akan mencoreng nama besar keluarga. Hinata dan Gaara mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada Hanabi atas jasa-jasanya yang takkan pernah kedua sejoli itu lupakan.

Hanabi meyakinkan kedua orang tersebut—Neji dan Hiashi dengan argumen yang tak terbantahkan. Mana berani Hinata berbuat macam-macam kalau Hiashi dari kecil sudah menanamkan pikiran kuat tidak boleh berbuat diluar ketentuan agama dan tatakrama keluarga? Lagipula, Gaara juga seperti itu karena bawaan terlalu lama tinggal di Inggris.

Sebagai hadiahnya, Hanabi ditraktir Gaara makan sepuasnya di restoran impian Hanabi. Dan Hinata membelikan koleksi novel romantis untuk Hanabi. Neji dan Hiashi senang karena punya besan yang bagus untuk dijadikan rekan bisnis. Mama Karura, dan Papa Sabaku juga senang karena menantu mereka datang dari keluarga yang baik-baik dan menjunjung tinggi kesopanan.

Gaara dan Hinata menggelar pesta pernikahan, hanya orang-orang dekat saja yang diundang. Sai sampai berdecak kagum sekaligus takjub, pegawai yang sering dimarahi olehnya ternyata bisa bersuamikan orang seperti Gaara! Kiba dan Shino senang-senang saja Hinata mendapat orang yang tepat, Naruto dan Ino bilang mereka akan segera menyusul.

Kankurou dan Temari mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan si adik mendapatkan gadis yang diimpikan.

Sekarang, Hinata dan Gaara sudah resmi dalam ikatan yang suci. Gaara mah seneng-seneng aja, dia bisa jalan-jalan di jembatan Thames bareng sama Hinata. Hahaha, kalau lagi jalan sekarang ada yang nemenin. Kalau lagi kedinginan, kepanasan, ada aja yang nentremin. Tidak lupa, Hinata kursus bahasa Inggris dulu dengan Gaara. Jadi, Hinata yang sekarang kalau ada undangan dari negara asing pasti percaya diri kalau mengobrol dengan orang-orang dari negeri luar.

Yugito Nii, akhirnya bertemu Hinata lagi. Wanita pirang itu cukup terkejut dengan penampilan Hinata yang menyebar aura kuat dan tidak mudah untuk dikalahkan. Pakaian kerjanya masih tertutup hanya kali ini Hinata terlihat modis. Terimakasih untuk Temari atas desain kemejanya yang keren-keren.

"_Ukh, i hate you! Stealing my prince from my side... what's on your mind, kids?!_" Yugito sengaja mengumpat Hinata dengan bahasa Inggris karena dia pikir Hinata tidak akan mengerti. Ditambah lagi Hinata itu lemot, pikirnya.

Tapi Yugito salah.

"Gaara 'kan suamiku, kenapa Yugito-san yang pusing?" jawab Hinata tanpa dosa sambil tersenyum manis.

Yugito menelan ludahnya. Hinata... mengerti kalimatnya tadi?

"_Ayo, don't give up, sweetie_~" Gaara muncul dari belakang Hinata. Rambutnya yang sekarang di spiky menambah kesan bahwa pria itu masih muda dan belum menikah.

"_Eh darlin_,"

"_What are u doin?_"

"_Nothin, just meetin up with ma bestie_," kata Hinata sambil melirik-lirik Yugito yang sedang tersudut.

"_Ur bestie?_" tanya Gaara sengaja. Hinata menganggukkan kepala.

Yugito jadi ingin menangis saat ini juga. Hinata bisa bahasa Inggris slengekan. Huhuhu, tidak disangka kemajuan si gadis rambut gelap ini bisa membuat Yugito merasa tersindir sampai sejauh ini.

"Yugito-san?" panggil Hinata. Yugito berbalik. Apa lagi yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata? Mata Yugito sudah berkaca-kaca, nih. Apalagi waktu Hinata bilang dia adalah teman baiknya, Yugito merasa malu sekali kebohongannya sudah terbongkar.

"_Don't cry~ don't be mad~ cause Gaara is ma hubbie_~" Hinata membalas ucapan Yugito dengan kalimat makjleb, lalu melambaikan tangan dengan sengaja merangkul lengan Gaara (mencoba membuat Yugito iri),

"_Bye!_"

Gaara terkekeh melihat istrinya yang sekarang tidak diam saja jika dihina oleh orang lain. Gaara nyengir bentar, lalu membalas rangkulan Hinata dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Yugito yang patah hati seperti daun kering yang dimakan sapi.

Oke, lupakan perumpaan yang tadi.

Bagi Gaara yang penting, Hinata-nya sudah tidak lemot lagi! Semuanya berakhir bahagia, apalagi tokoh utama yang sebentar lagi dikaruniai anak pertama.

Bahagianya orang-orang yang sabar~

* * *

"Hinata?"

"_Whats up yo_, Gaara?"

wah, Hinata benar-benar mempraktekan apa yang dipelajarinya dari Gaara.

.

.

.

**END. IMPOSSIBLE POSSIBILITY (c) rosecchin, complete.**

* * *

**YAY ALHAMDULLILAH readers, please ini udah tamat, review bisa kan? /maksa nih ayo dongggg ahhh :")**  
**terimakasih buat semuanya, buat favorites, buat follow dan tentunya review yang bikin saya semangat :") maap gabisa disebutin satu-satu :") i lopp yuuuu XD"D**

**terimakasih ya! saya bahagiaaaaaaa banget :") sampai ketemu lagi~ **

**ketjup basyah untuk kalian semua mwahhhh,**

**(C) rosecchin**


End file.
